Meek Inheritance
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: On the way to right the wrongs of the Empire, Noctis and his retinue stumble upon what they first believed to be the last resident of Insomnia near death itself. They had no clue then that this first meeting wasn't by chance...rather it was by fate...For this young woman is beyond normal...Rated T for language.
1. Wayward Meetings

**Hello everyone! It's me again! Yes, I know I've got about two stories that I need to finish, I realize that big time! However, when an idea gets to me I just can't deny it. Trust me, I am working on the stories that need to be finished! It's just taking a while with work and well, more stories hitting me hard!**

 **I recently finished Final Fantasy 15 and I've got to say I was blown out of my mind! The story was absolutely amazing and it was the first time I burst into tears from a most satisfying ending (I won't get into specifics!). The whole game itself inspired me and I started writing this little bit of story.**

 **I've always loved the Final Fantasy games (13 excluded! Ugh, that game was horrid! Love the characters though!) and have never been so inspired to write a story from them. Final Fantasy 15 broke that trend completely. At first I was unsure if I should post this story because it was still in development, the plot and all but once I realized I KNEW how it should end, I came to the conclusion that the story needed to be told. Honestly, I've never truly known how my stories end, I simply let the story guide me. This time however, I am sure as to the ending! Weird...**

 **I hope you all like this story as much as I do. It has an interesting take on the story. I will, unfortunately state, that there will be spoilers, but mostly at the end. This type of story can't run without spoilers so if you have not played the game, I suggest you wait.**

 **Also, I deeply apologize for any mispellings. This is new territory for me...Normally I do a lot of research but that is kinda hard when concerning a video game. Yes, I do understand there is a movie and a series but I haven't seen them, though i do have the gist as to what happens within them.**

 **Here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, setting, etc, belong to its respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Wayward Meetings**_

The royal caravan consisting of a cook, a survivalist, a photographer, and a prince were cruising down the road when said cook abruptly slammed on the brakes.

They all saw her, a young woman coming out of the wilderness, her clothes torn and without shoes. Upon her back were festering slash marks, wounds that hadn't been healed in days that seemed to stick to what used to be a shirt. She looked beaten, bruised, and dirtier than the sand at her feet. Her eyes distant, she didn't even notice that she almost got run over.

When her knees dropped from under her it was the prince, who was also the mage of the group, that reacted. With the precision of lightning he went to her before she could face palm the harsh road. He had her leaning against the car on the pavement when the others joined.

"Is…Is she?" It was Prompto, the photographer, that asked the question hanging in the air.

"Still alive, but barely." Iggy, the cook, stated. "Prompto, would you mind grabbing a potion and a blanket as well?"

"Right!" The blonde photographer hurriedly rummaged through their supplies.

"Really Iggy? You're going to use our supplies to save some unknown woman?" That was the ever mistrusting survivalist of their group, Gladio or Glady as he was so affectionately called by the members of their little entourage.

"Awe come on Glady! We can't just leave her like this!" Prompto shouted; his treasures found. He rushed to Iggy. The blanket was immediately over the young woman's form, mostly for modesty's sake.

Gladio stated, "She could be an assassin or something."

"A very bad one if she dies on the side of the road from an extreme case of dehydration. Not the mention the infection that is clearly spreading from those wounds upon her back." Iggy retorted. A smash of the item and the young woman's form glowed with the healing green glow. It didn't heal everything but it would be enough to keep her away from death.

"What do you suppose did that?" Noctis, the prince, frowned, clearly concerned for the woman.

"Something that's in need of a serious ass kicking." Gladio grunted as he cracked his knuckles.

The woman's eyes opened, revealing big Persian blues. A blink and suddenly the blanket was ripped away, the woman screaming her head off and smacking everyone away.

"Gladio quickly! A curative!" Ignis, also known as Iggy or Specs, knew exactly what was wrong, she had been hit by a confusion aliment. Ignis instructed Noctis and Prompto to hold the girl's arms to the car to prevent her from causing any damage to herself or others. A quick toss and smash, her body now glowed light orange before calming down completely. She was now free from Noctis and Prompto's grip.

Now fully aware of her surroundings she looked at Ignis first, deep fear in her eyes.

"E...Empire?" Her voice was small, laced with absolute fear.

"No way!" Prompto's sparky attitude had her whip her head to him.

"Certainly not." Ignis added.

Her eyes welled with tears and in a surprising move held on for dear life to the closest person next to her...Prompto.

She burst into tears of a relieved woman who had obviously seen horrors beyond her belief. All the while a confused Prompto had no idea how to respond to the crying woman who wasn't letting him go.

"Don't take me back there! Please don't!" She screamed in absolute fright.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Prompto had his hands up high, unsure of how to even handle this situation. Gladio couldn't help but smirk at the poor guy.

"Where?" Noctis wanted to know.

"That answer might have to wait…" Gladio nodded above them where an Imperial transport was overhead. The woman took one look above and screamed.

"No!" She high tailed it out of there, in a mad rush to get away.

"Prompto, see to our lady friend." Ignis stated as he joined Noctis and Gladio.

"Right!" Prompto rushed after her while the others dealt with the MT soldiers. Making quick work of the enemy, the trio set out to find their fourth companion.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Gladio quickly turned into his trademark, the survivalist.

They manage to find their fourth member and the woman but in a most, compromising position. All Noctis saw was the gun in the woman's hands...aimed right at Prompto.

Ingis quickly stopped the battle ready prince in his tracks.

"Specs are you-"

"She's obviously terrified, look...Her hands are shaking." Ignis noted and it was true, the woman's hands were shaking and her eyes were wide with absolute terror.

"Guys! Um..A little help here!?" Prompto turned his head to see them, a look of sheer relief on his face. Hands up in surrender, Prompto once again returned his gaze towards the terrified woman.

"I'm not going back! I'd rather die!" She screamed in absolute hysteria.

Ignis slowly stepped forward. "And just where are you supposedly thinking we will take you?"

Her next words had them all tense.

"Insomnia!" She was crying now. "I won't go back! I won't go back to that hell hole! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

A silent stare was cast between the four men.

"No one can make you do anything you don't want to do." Ignis seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle this particular situation. Putting a hand behind his back he gave a motion and Gladio understood; keeping his eyes upon the crazed woman he silently waited for the right moment. "Now, why don't you put the gun down-"

"I don't believe you!" She screamed.

"She's gone Iggy…" Gladio said with a frown.

"That may be but she's still a Crown Citizen." Ignis took another small step forward. "Prompto…" He sent a glance towards the gunner who nodded. He may be the youngest of them, but he was trained enough to know a signal when he saw one. Ignis sent a small gaze towards the prince who quickly got the gist of the plan.

It happened so quickly no one blinked. Using his abilities, Noctis appeared before the woman and the gun was thrown from her hands. Prompto quickly grabbed for it; the weapon returned to its owner, disappeared into the magetick arsenal it rested in when no fighting was commencing.

"No...No!" She struggled but Noctis held firm until Gladio grabbed her from behind, encasing her in a giant bear hug. She could struggle all she wanted but there was no way she would escape Gladio's grasp. If something wasn't done soon though she was going to faint from hyperventilating.

Ignis quickly grabbed the woman head. "Focus on me…Breathe. You are safe."

It took a moment before the woman's breathing was slowly calming down, Ignis continuing to speak to her as he held her head in place, not once breaking eye contact. She gave a blink, as if to make the rest of the haze leave her. Her body relaxed and she suddenly burst into another fit of tears. It was rather...scary to Noctis and Prompto, who had never seen such hysteria before. It was obvious Ignis and Gladio had experience with such things, being older members of their group no doubt the two had seen their shares of horrors.

When the woman finally calmed down Gladio released her but kept a bit of a hold upon her form, probably to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"I think we need to find a haven for the night." Ignis suggested. "Noct, what say you?"

All three crownsguard members looked towards the royal of their group. For a moment, Noctis didn't know what to say until he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I could go for a rest…There's one nearby anyway, I can feel it." The prince stated, trying to save face. "Besides, I need to replenish magtick materials. And that last fight was tiring."

"Yeah, besides it's getting kinda late and I'm not too hot on battling daemons all night." Prompto instantly tried to make light of an uncomfortable situation. It was part of his personality to see the good in everything.

"Really?" Glaido looked over at the blonde man. "Says the guy that let a civilian grab his weapon."

"Hey!" Prompto defended himself. "It wasn't my fault! She tripped and I was trying to help her up when she all of a sudden grabbed my gun!"

"Enough you two…" Ignis admonished them both. "That settles it then. Seems we will be camping with company tonight."

"Hear that?" Prompto gave a smile to the woman. "You're gonna be okay!"

A new set of tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her saviors.

Finally, she managed to speak.

"O...Okay…"

 **Next Time: Uneasy Situations**


	2. Uneasy Situations

**So far so good! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 2: Uneasy Situations**

A warm fire and camp had been set up at a nearby haven. Gladio had carried her all the way there, because there was no way they were going to let her walk around without shoes. She was wrapped in the blanket again and for very good reason this time for it was all that was keeping her clothed at the moment; Ignis was inspecting her back, a deep frown upon his features as she sat upon the cooler. In the mindset of her escapade, she has managed to reopen her wounds. A burst and a potion was once again used, the wounds healing enough to scar up.

"Do not move too much." Ignis told her.

"O...Okay…" She jumped when she heard footsteps but it had been the guys returning from getting more firewood and some herbs Ignis needed for dinner that night. Noctis also carried a bucket of ice which he cultivated from his magic. The woman was still jumpy and afraid of her own shadow it seemed.

"Easy...We come in peace." Gladio grunted then took a seat. "Well, Iggy?"

Ignis pushed up his glasses, frowned.

"Her wounds were not made by an animal…" He went to the kitchen area, ready to prepare a proper meal and calming tea for he knew there would be quite the hell to pay. "They will need to be cleaned as well, to further the healing process."

Ah...Thus the reason for the ice now turned into water.

"Then...what…?"

"Whip marks…" Ignis' words had the others reeling. "I'd say our guest has had...quite the horrible experience in Insomina." He went back to his cooking. "Remember to clean those wounds."

"Yeah and who the hell are you expecting to do that anyway?" Gladio grunted, keeping his distance from the girl.

"Certainly not I." Ignis continued his cooking. "And you, my friend, are scary enough as it is."

"Uh...I got it!" Prompto took the hint quick enough but Noctis beat him to it, shocking all into silence. Nocits took the bucket over towards the young woman currently sitting upon the cooler.

Deep seated anger befell the prince of their group, his knuckles nearly turning white. He took a deep breath and knelt in front of the woman, Gladio's words flashing past his eyes.

 _Don't look intimidating. Stay on her level. You've got to build her trust before she even talks. Tell her exactly what you are doing at that moment and make sure she can see your hands at all times. She decides everything you do, no questions asked. She'll be skittish for a while so we gotta keep her as calm as possible._

" _How do you know how to handle something like this anyway?" Noct asked the bulkier male of their group._

 _Gladio had paused._

" _It happens sometimes…" He just shrugged then went back to his gruff personality. "Get going before Iggy starts bitching again."_

"Hey…My name's Noct." He told her. "I'm going to help your wounds heal...That okay? I'll have to clean the wounds with this cloth and water, so you'll feel the cloth on your back. You won't see me but I'll be right behind you. I'll have to sit on the cooler."

She looked at him for a long moment then slowly nodded. Without a word he put the bucket nearby then sat down behind her on the cooler. She tensed for a second, shaking a bit as he dipped the cloth in the water and rang it out.

"Alright...Here goes…" Ever so gently he placed the cloth on her back and froze when she jumped lightly. "It's okay...I'm just going to clean them."

Ignis couldn't help a prideful smile grace his face. Despite the situation, it had been the first time he had ever seen his prince act so...well...princely in a way.

"Can you tell me who hurt you?" Noct remembered Gladio also saying to keep talking to her in a calm manner.

"Wh...Why...Would you...want to know…?" She shuddered.

"Because I want to make sure I'm killing the right person." And he meant it.

Her eyes widened for a moment then she gripped the blanket tightly.

"...I...Don't...know who he is...B...But...Empire…" She shuddered. "He...He hurt m...me because…Of...b...brother…"

"Brother?" Noctis looked at her calmly though inside he was seething. "You have a brother?"

Slowly she nodded, tears arriving again. "Hiro...and I...running and...we got caught...The...man in black armor…Hiro...he...fell...and…" She was rambling her answer while bowing her head, but Noctis could pretty much figure out what she was trying to say.

"Can you look at me?" She turned around to look at him. "No one is going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Who...are...you to promise that…?" She asked him.

"Members of the crownsguard." Ignis finally spoke up and her eyes widened. "You can rest easy tonight, knowing the company you currently keep."

She looked around at all of them, completely in disbelief. Then, without warning she all but jumped into Noctis' arms and cried once more.

"You're going to be okay…" Noctis placed a careful hand on her healing back as he let her cry on his shoulder.

A quick wash up and the young woman was given whatever clothing would fit her: Prompto's long sleeved shirt that usually rested around his waist and some loose fitting jeans tied with a rope around her thin frame. Once she was settled under a warm blanket in her chair, Ignis handed her a hot cup of tea.

"It will help calm you down a bit more." He told her and she took a sip of the warm liquid. "Now then, what is your name?"

"Heiwa...Heiwa Lockheart."

"A pleasure Ms. Lockheart." Ignis had been the one to take over. "I am Ignis."

"Yo! I'm Prompto!" The bubbly one of their group was perched on the cooler.

"Gladio."

Having given his name earlier, Noct just nodded her way.

"Now that introductions are completed, do you feel up to explaining how you ended up here in the middle of nowhere, Crown Citizen?"

She frowned, looking down at the cup in her lap she began her tale.

"When the warships came, no one was expecting it. People were being thrown out of their houses. There was screaming and shots firing everywhere..." She shook a bit. "My brother and I hid underneath the floorboards of our house until nightfall. We escaped through the water ducts in the dead of night...We managed to get out of the city but...The Imperials saw us…" Tears welled in her eyes again. "My...brother was training to be a crownsguard so he...knew how to fight...He told me to run and not look back and I did...but...I heard him scream and I turned around…" Her eyes closed. "The...soldiers grabbed me and...All I can remember is seeing Hiro bulldozed to the ground and then…" She winced; absentmindedly she touched her shoulder, a sign she was remembering her wounds.

"Hey, it's okay…" Prompto didn't want her crying again.

"Prompto's right." Noct nodded. "You don't have to say anymore."

"Agreed." Ignis pushed up his glasses. "I believe that's enough excitement for the day. Prompto, would you mind escorting our guest to the tent so she may rest in comfort?"

"Uh...Sure!"

"I...But…" She looked at them all like a crown citizen would when approached by a member of the elite. A clear sign she was a common citizen with no titles. Ignis, Gladio and Noctis were used to such stares but Prompto was not.

"Not to worry, we'll be fine." Ignis reassured her as he took the cup from her shaking hands. "It is you who needs the tent more than we do at the moment."

She quickly shook her head. "I...don't want sleep...I'm...afraid…"

"This is not a dream, Ms. Lockheart." She looked at Ignis and he stared right back at her. "You are safe and secured. Go on now, rest easy."

"Thank you…" She rose and followed Prompto to the tent. He let her in first and watched him set up a sleeping bag for her.

"Uh...go on...it's really nice...I promise!" Prompto gave her smile as she climbed in.

"There ya go!" Once in he zipped her up, gave her a smile. "All nice and comfy!"

"Thank you…" She looked up at him. "I...Could you...stay...for a bit? Please?" Those pleading eyes were hard to deny, though he really couldn't blame her right now.

"Uh...Sure…" He set down right next to the sleeping bag. "Don't you worry one bit. Old Prompto'll scare the nasty bad guys away!"

She actually smiled before her eyelids became heavy and sleep overtook her. Satisfied she was out cold, Prompto returned to the trio around the fire.

"She's out cold." He reclaimed his chair he had sacrificed for her comfort. He frowned. "Must have been hard…"

"I had a feeling she would have a hard time sleeping thus a light sedative was in order." Ignis stated. "She will sleep through the night and possibly the next day."

"Makes you wonder how she was able to survive." Gladio retorted.

"Not well...We all know it has been exactly three days since we were informed of the attack." Ignis stated. "And by the state she is in, I'd say she is lucky to be alive."

"Hmmm...Lockheart...I know that name…" Noctis looked towards Prompto. "Wasn't there a guy at school with that surname?"

"Huh? Oh...Yeah!" Prompto blinked at the memory. "He was badass!"

"It must have been Hiro Lockheart." Gladio's words had them all staring at him. "Heh...Kid can swing a mean sword...Would've been a good glaive if you ask me...Nearly beat my ass one time."

Prompto's jaw dropped. "No way!? Seriously!?"

"Why the hell do you think I was asked to go look at the recruits that one time?" Gladio raised an eyebrow at him. "The guy in charge said there was a recruit that was practically mowing everyone down during sparring sessions. Said they needed someone with more experience to check his skills."

"If he was as good as you and fell at the hands of the Imperial army then it must have been a one sided affair." Ignis added. "And if he was a recruit, then it is very possible that the wounds upon Ms. Lockheart's back were HIS punishment of sorts." Noctis and Prompto gave him looks of surprise. "There have been occasions in which the Empire did that I'm afraid...Had enemy soldiers watch as they destroyed their families right before their eyes." Ignis frowned. "Some were driven mad…"

"That's why...you knew what to do…" Noctis looked at his advisor. "You've...seen it before…"

"Whip marks are light compared to what Gladio and I have seen." Ignis sighed. "The Empire tends to take...pleasure in punishing the family of enemy soldiers...especially the female members of such families." He frowned. "I would say Ms. Lockheart was able to escape before a more...intrusive punishment could commence."

"Huh...Suddenly I have the urge to kick some Imperial scum to the ground." Gladio cracked his knuckles.

"Indeed though we should first handle the current situation."

"Yeah...did you guys just feel that…" Prompto touched the top of his head.

"Yeah...Looks like it's about to rain…" Noctis sighed.

"Well...This will be interesting…"

It was tight but what were they to do with the rain practically pouring down outside? Thanks to the sedative, Heiwa was completely out of it. Prompto and Noctis opened up a sleeping back and used a blanket while Gladio and Ignis took the other two bags. Noctis planted himself right next to the sleeping Heiwa, his urge to punch something growing every minute he saw her fragile form. He could very well be staring at the last resident of Insomnia. The cruelty this young woman endured must have been enormous.

A hand on his shoulder and his eyes looked over the woman to see Ignis staring right at him.

"Do not allow the Empire to do this to anyone else, Noctis." Like always, Ignis gave good advice to his prince. "It is people like Heiwa that give us a reason to fight them."

Ignis was the ever faithful advisor to him and the young prince took his words to heart. Drifting off to sleep, Noctis made a mental note to find the Imperial warrior with black armor and deal with him himself.

 **Next Time: The First** **Occurrence**


	3. The First Occurence

**I had wondered how Noctis would react if he by chance got to meet a regular person who had been affected by the Imperial attack on Insomnia. Based on the mythology and whatnot of the game, I deduced it wouldn't be a pretty picture.**

 **For those new to my way of writing stories. I do not write fights, it's just not me. I, instead, write about the human aspects that are never presented. I wonder how the characters react if something had changed or something had been added while they go on their journeys. This particular story keeps the main elements of the game's plot but adds a new character and a new twist into the mix.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 3: The First Occurrence**

As Ignis predicted, their guest hadn't woken until it was midday. The guys passed the time by foraging for supplies and chilling out. It was good to lay back once in a while anyway. When they heard the faint zipper of the tent they all nearly froze in place. Out she stepped, Heiwa, into the sunlight, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey! Good morning sunshine!" Prompto grinned at her.

"I...Morning…" She was calmer than yesterday but the guys still kept their distance.

"How are you feeling?" Gladio asked.

"...Better..." She looked down at the dirt in front of her. "...Sorry...for...last night…"

"How is your back?" Noctis asked her.

"Oh...um...It stings a little but…"

"It will do that until the wounds have completely healed." Ignis told her. "Though I do apologize, if we had gotten to your sooner the wounds would not scar. I am afraid they will not go away fully."

"I...It's okay...I…"

"It's not okay…" Noctis suddenly wanted to go. "Gladio...you mind…?"

"Sure…" Knowing Noctis well Gladio followed the prince out of the haven.

"Ignore them, Ms. Lockheart." Ignis returned to his job of cook. "Have a seat, lunch will be ready in a moment. After such we should head to Hammerhead. We can decide what to do from there."

She quickly shook her head. "You've done so much for me in one night…I...couldn't…You must be busy and..."

"Nonsense." Ignis wasn't having it. "A gentleman would never leave a lady in your condition alone."

Taking the que she sat down in one of the chairs.

"How...did you all...get out…?"

"We were gone when the attack happened." She turned to Prompto who finally spoke up. He was sitting right next to her. "I promise, the Empire will pay."

"Indeed." Ignis agreed wholeheartedly.

Heiwa stared for a moment then frowned. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head. "I mean…I can't help but wonder…Something…About...Noct...seems…strange…I…I think…I know who he is but…My mind's just…"

"That is what dehydration does to you, I'm afraid." Ignis stated. "Though, you would probably know Noctis as his title of prince."

Her eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "…P…Prince Noctis!?" Prompto watched her suddenly stand, her eyes wide in absolute shock. Of course it would be a deep surprise to know that your prince had cleaned your wounds, got close enough to touch. She slowly backed away from Prompto and made sure to say away from Ignis too. She figured out quickly that they weren't just any old crown guardsmen…

"Take it easy…Noct's cool!" Prompto reassured her and she was about to speak in protest when Noctis returned with Gladio behind him. She jumped upon seeing them.

"P...Prince...Noctis…?" She stumbled and Noctis frowned. He glanced at Prompto who pointed at Ignis' back. Noctis gave a frustrated sigh.

"You're Hiro's sister, aren't you?" Noctis asked her.

Her eyes widened considerably. "You…You knew my brother!?"

"Just by reputation." Noctis shrugged then gave a light smirk towards Gladio. "I heard he once kicked Glady's tail."

"Really? You're gonna go that route?" Gladio crossed his arms, gave a light glare. "The guy was good. Damn good."

Prompto knew the look that passed Heiwa's face. She couldn't believe it...She, a mere commoner from Insomnia, had been saved by the prince and his guards! She was about to say something, probably to apologize, when Ignis stepped in again.

"Terror gets the best of us sometimes, no need for apologizes.…" Ignis guided her back to her seat then placed a plate of food in her lap. "While on our journey to Hammerhead you can tell us more of the Crown City, that is if you are up to it Ms. Lockheart."

"I…Don't know if I can be much help…But…I'll tell you what I can." She shook a bit. "Though...You...might not like what I have to say…"

"We greatly appreciate it."

She nodded. "O...Okay…"

Bellies full the group headed towards the Regalia. Prompto immediately took a seat in the back, claiming it was for Heiwa's comfort.

"Uh huh…Sure…" Gladio teased the blonde.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, Glady!" Prompto frowned at him. "Besides, she just found out she's been rescued by a prince!" He gave a wink at Heiwa. "Don't mind him, old Glay's never been around normies like us!"

She frowned at him. "You're…like me?"

"Yep! Common folk unite!" Prompto gave a fist into the air.

She stared at him for a moment then...hints of a small smile tugged at her lips. That was all Prompto needed to see to know that she was going to be okay.

Now Heiwa was in the back seat, between Gladio and Prompto; Noctis taking the front while Ignis drove. She told them what Insomnia was like and it made the whole car tense.

"The soldiers...they were going house to house…" She took a deep breath. "People were either being dragged away or...shot on sight...No one was safe, not even children…"

"Do you know where they were being taken?" Prompto asked and she shook her head.

"My...brother did...He...said they were being taken to the Citadel though he didn't know why…"

"Or he wouldn't tell you." Gladio grunted.

"As...we were heading out of the waterway, we...got caught…" She shook again. "They...found out my brother was a crownsguard trainee so…They thought he should be punished...indirectly…"

Noctis turned around, stared right at her, his frown saying what they all thought.

"Is your back all that got hurt?"

She slowly nodded. "If...Hiro hadn't of...gotten free…" She hugged herself. "I…"

"Um...hey, you like pictures Heiwa?" Prompto immediately pulled out his camera. "Check it out!"

Noctis went silent for a moment before returning to the front; crossing his arms he frowned. Ignis knew very well the young prince was seething with anger...Anger well planted upon the enemy. There had to be a bit more there as well, for Heiwa wouldn't see him as a regular person anymore and that tended to annoy the young prince greatly.

"I believe Prompto can handle things from here." Ignis pushed up his glasses, Noctis sighed.

"Guess so…"

As they headed towards their destination, an ominous shadow befell them overhead...an Imperial transport.

"Looks like we've got company...again." Gladio was the first to jump out just as the Regalia was brought to a complete halt.

"Well it is to be expected…" Ignis stated as he joined the others. "Prompto, I trust our lady friend will be fine in your care?"

"You got it!" Prompto saluted then turned to an obviously nervous Heiwa. He helped her out of the car; not the safest place to hide in a fight. He had her crouched on the pavement, the car's door protecting her and him. "Don't you worry, just stay with me okay? Old baddies are gonna wish they've never been born!"

Prompto did his long range job well behind the Regalia, peeling off one MT after another. The guys had a bit of a rush at the moment, wanting to pummel the MTs to the ground and Prompto knew why. The shaking young woman crouched at his feet was the catalyst for such behavior. Out of the corner of his eye he saw she had reverted, holding her hands to her ears and shutting her eyes tight as she rocked back and forth. Taking a look at the situation in front of him, Prompto saw the three had a handle on everything. He knelt to her, but this time made sure his gun was out of her reach. He was about to try to calm her down when her eyes looked behind him and she screamed as a towering form enfolded them both. The gunner was quicker than the axeman however, his single shot ringing in the air. The axeman falling to the ground in front of them, Prompto blew at the smoke from his gun.

"That's for Heiwa." He murmured under his breath then turned back towards his charge.

She practically glomped him, shaking like a leaf. Making his gun vanish Prompto held an arm around her shoulders.

"See? Told ya…" He chuckled. "No worries." Looking at her, he noticed her eyes had become distant. "Uh...Hey!" He froze when her hand touched his cheek and she got a bit...too close to his ear.

"fjdkald wo sdka dafd..."

The language was completely foreign to him. What was she trying to say?

"Prompto!"

Noctis' shout made Prompto suddenly stand up, the odd moment instantly vanishing. "We're cool!" He looked down and saw Heiwa trying to calm her breathing. "Uh...Heiwa?"

She stood on shaking feet, nodding. The gunner noticed the far away look in her eyes were gone, replaced by the hesitant and innocent eyes she usually carried.

"I...I'm alright…"

 **Next time: Curative Queen**


	4. Curative Queen

**Next chapter coming at ya! I hope I'm doing justice to this amazing rendition of the Final Fantasy franchise! If I mess up anything please let me know! Again, using a video game for inspiration is very new to me but I like challenges! Here we go!**

 **And yep...You guessed it...Heiwa has a bit of a secret ::grins::. Read more to find out just what that secret is!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc, belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 4: Curative Queen**

Upon reaching Hammerhead the guys immediately left Heiwa with Cindy. About ten minutes into the wait, the girls appeared out of the garage, Heiwa holding a few clothes in her arms as Cindy guided her personally back to Prompto who had been the only one to wait outside. The guys had unconsciously left Heiwa's care to him apparently, probably because she would benefit more around him and his cheerful personality.

"Alrighty, those should fit ya sweetie." Cindy sent one of her big smiles to Heiwa who just nodded.

"Thanks…" She sighed then looked up to the eyes of Prompto.

"Uh..Hey…" He gave her a smile, making sure to keep a bit of distance from her. "Did...you find anything good?"

"Uh…yeah…" Heiwa looked at the pile of clothing. "Cindy was a great help…" She looked away from him, a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know what happened but y'all take care of her ya hear?" Cindy stated then went back to her garage.

"Thanks Cindy!" Prompto waved at her then turned his attention back to Heiwa. "Um...hey! A nice hot shower might help!"

"A fine idea, Prompto." Thankfully Ignis came forward. "Go on, Ms. Lockheart…" She gave a nod and headed towards one of the trailers nearby.

The guys gathered around the trailer that would be their home for the night, waiting for Heiwa to finish up inside. Talks of mindless things were spoken until the gentle slamming of the door brought them all to attention of sorts.

Heiwa came out dressed in the borrowed clothes from Cindy. Her thin frame didn't fill much out in the top but at least they were clean clothes. The mechanic supposedly assumed Heiwa was part of their group because the clothing was all black; A crop top that showed off her slim stomach and black jeans. Black boots adorned her small feet. Prompto couldn't help it...he blushed.

"Hmmp...Now I know why Hiro fought so hard...Hell I would too." Even Gladio couldn't deny that the girl was a looker. Someone as innocent as her would definitely be trouble looking like that.

"Wow! Lookin' good Heiwa!" Prompto blurted out, making her blush in the process.

"Hmmm…I suppose it is better than those rags." Ignis shrugged.

"…" Heiwa felt a bit uncomfortable when Prompto rose.

"Come on! Got a nice seat here for ya!" He smiled as he patted the chair.

Hesitantly she took the seat, her eyes caste to the white table.

"...Do you know anything more about this black armored man?" Noctis really was itching to kick this guy's ass.

"...Brown hair...Green eyes…" She blurted out. "There...was a sword at his hip...I think…The...other soldiers...he was telling them what to do."

"Hmmm...Must be a commander." Ignis reasoned.

"Hey, Heiwa…" She looked at Gladio. "Mind telling us how you survived for three days?"

"I...well...I...know a bit about foraging." She explained. "While...Hiro went to train, I took care of the house." She looked at the table again. "After our parents died some years ago, it had just been the two of us. I...like to read so, to pass the time I read whatever book I could get my hands on...I figured I could help my brother someway so I started learning about plants and making curatives." She smiled sadly. "I...got pretty good at it, sold some of my curatives at market to help pay for food and such but when my brother found out about it...he...told me to stop, said we didn't need the extra money. But, he did let me continue making them."

Ignis paused. "Would those curatives happen to contain Arcane root and lilac berries?" she nodded in confusion, surprised by his question.

"Yes... My own recipe...That receipe cures ailments as well as heal broken bones." She blinked. "How...did you know? I mean…"

"Your curatives were subline indeed." Ignis praised. "I had wondered where the palace healer was getting those amazing curatives…"

"Wow! My curatives in the palace!?" She gapped. "I…"

"Wait, you mean that one curative that healed the king from his sickness came from her!?" Gladio gapped.

Heiwa's eyes widened.

"The king had fallen gravely ill…" Ignis explained. "The healers were sure he would not make it through the night, because nothing appeared to be working. A healer came by with a rather odd looking curative that was purple in color and gave it to the King. Not but seconds later his majesty was out in the courtyard watching Noct's training exercises."

Her jaw literary hit the ground. "I...that's one of mine!"

"A fine concoction indeed…" Ignis was impressed. "No one could figure out how such a simple recipe worked. The palace healers even tried to mimic it but to no avail. You must tell me the recipe...such a curative will prove most useful on our journey."

She blinked. "It's...just as you said...Arcane root and lilac berries...boil in water for an hour and the water becomes the curative."

"Really? Interesting…" Ignis hmmed.

"I...could make some for you, with the ingredients…" She suggested. "It can be my...thank you...for saving me."

"That we can definitely do. I believe Arcane root grows near swamps and Lilac berries are generally everywhere that contains the right soil." Ignis stated she nodded.

"...Hiro generally got the materials for me…He...didn't like me staying out of the house for too long…"

"Damn hell, if my own sister was like you I'd lock her up for life." Gladio grunted, Heiwa blushed.

"Lestalllum would be the perfect place for you to start a new life, Heiwa." Ignis suggested. "You will do fine there with your curatives. We are heading that way anyway…"

"Hey! We can pick up some supplies on our way too!" Prompto grinned.

"I…"

"There's no use arguing about it, you're coming." Gladio shrugged. "Right Noct?"

Noctis smiled. "Right."

"Then it's settled, bright and early we head for Lestallum." Ignis nodded, already thinking up the quickest way to get there and places to find the ingredients. "Ms. Lockheart...Are you quite certain those are the only ingredients you require?"

"Y...Yeah…"

Ignis nodded though his mind went working into overdrive. He recalled the royal healers spending weeks upon weeks deciphering that curative which healed the king. The fact that they couldn't even find the person that created it was most troubling. A curative like that would be famous..Yet, how could Heiwa be so...unknown? Ignis had a feeling her brother had a hand in that part. If so, he had kept a huge secret from his king. And there was the matter of the Empire...did they know about this girl's ability to create a massive curative? There were so many questions and he supposed they would be answered as time went by.

He at least, certainly hoped the answers would come.

 **Next Time: Mage of White**


	5. Mage of White

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 5: Mage of White**

The ride to Lestallum would take quite a while. At least some good came from the ride. It gave Heiwa time to properly heal...Prompto had her smiling and laughing far quicker than expected. It appeared the further they were from Insomnia, the better she was getting.

While on the way the guys decided to accept a hunt for some extra gil. The was quite far out and it was a night time kill. Those were the highest paying ones because they were the most dangerous. This particular hunt was out in the middle of nowhere, thus to pass the time they managed to get the ingredients needed for Heiwa to make her fantastic curative.

Setting up camp at a haven near the hunt spot, the kitchen area was made ready. A pot of boiling water was on the propane stove while with delicate hands Heiwa cut the herbs like a pro. She dumped the ingredients into the water, making Ignis raise an eyebrow.

"One hour to boil and it's done." She shrugged. "It should be ready by dusk...You could...take it with you on your hunt, if you want to test it, but it's okay if…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Prompto was ready to accept the challenge.

"I'm impressed, Heiwa…" Gladio chuckled. "I've never seen Iggy so stumped over a recipe before! Leave it to a girl to out do you in the kitchen Specs."

Ignis wasn't saying a word, confused as to how a simple recipe would create such an amazing curative. Normal curatives came from science experiments and ancient lore…Not just by throwing together some wayward herbs.

"Ms. Lockheart...How do you prepare this at home?" Ignis asked her.

"Just like that." She shrugged with a frown. "Why?"

He paused.

"This might sound unusual but is there anything you do for the hour wait? Or some habit you do once the concoction is done?"

She paused then blushed in embarrassment.

"Well...I...tend to sing when I cook…It...helps pass the time and…"

Ignis was right in her face now; not breaking eye contact, he said, "What sort of song do you sing?"

"What's gotten into you Specs?" Noctis asked. Ignis was acting weird.

"Answer the question, Ms. Lockheart." Ignis ignored him, seemingly onto something.

She blinked at his gaze. "I...well...The only one I know is one my mom used to sing...It's...calming…"

"I see…" Ignis turned her towards the pot. "I have the slightest assumption that if you do not sing this special song, the curative will not work."

"Eh? But…"

"Give it a try." He coaxed. "You have my word no one will laugh at you."

Frowning she looked at him then at the boiling concoction on the stove. Taking a sigh, she had made her decision when her voice surrounded the space.

It was beautiful, the song...sung in a language no one knew. It wafted in the wind, seemingly to circle the camp with the serenity it gave off.

"Guys…" Prompto leaned back in his chair. "Suddenly I feel…I dunno…"

"Yeah…" Even Noctis felt the relaxed sensation consume him. "Like...everything's okay right now?"

"Yeah...You too, Noct?" Prompto sighed. "This feels nice…"

Once silence returned to the camp, the feeling was gone. Prompto jumped up from his chair, stretching his limbs.

"Wow! I feel like I could take on a whole army right now!" He grinned, more hyper than usual.

"Save some of that energy for the hunt, idiot." Gladio grunted but smirked as well. "Gotta say, I'm kinda excited myself for some reason. What about you Noct?"

Noctis actually stood. "I...kinda wanna go now...Weird…"

Only Ignis remained silent.

"It's done!" Heiwa smiled and everyone looked at her.

"Already? But-" Noctis looked at his phone. "Huh…" The time was exactly an hour later.

"I suspected as much…" Ignis looked down at the now purple colored liquid, glowing slightly in the pot. "Ms. Lockheart…"

She gave a yawn. "I...suddenly feel so...tired…" She rubbed her eyes. "That's...weird...I guess I'm not as...healed yet…"

Ignis frowned. "Noct...Would you mind handing me one of your ethers?"

Frowning Noctis handed over the goods. "What's up, Specs?" He watched as Ignis smashed the item not over himself, but over Heiwa. All watched the girl sigh and straighten up, all signs of exhaustion gone.

"Seems we have another...mage of sorts." Ignis concluded.

"What!? Wait…I thought only…"

"Apparently not." Ignis stared at Heiwa. "We will talk about it at another time, the sun is setting and we need to head to the hunt location. Bottle up some of that curative, Ms. Lockheart, we will definately test it out."

The hunt had been a success but the fight had proven quite hard for the royal caravan. Heiwa's curative had proven useful for after the fight, everyone nearly spent, the curative was used and all could feel its properties. They walked back to camp as though they had just gone on a simple walk, not fight for their lives with daemons in the night. They found Heiwa dead asleep in one of the chairs next to the fire. Once again, the young woman was given the tent and thankfully no rain befell them that night. As the sun's rays hit the sleeping boys outside, smells of food wafted into the air, waking sleepy senses. The smell even had Noctis wake from his slumber, wanting to know where such a delicious scent was coming from.

Waking eyes noticed Heiwa at the propane stove again, hard a work not at curatives but on breakfast.

"Hey...what…?"

"Oh...Um...sorry…" She turned and blushed a bit. "I...thought I might help a bit…"

"Oh sweet gods...that smells awesome!" Prompto was practically drooling. His words made her jump a bit but she continued preparations. "Awe Heiwa! You're an angel!" He rose and plopped right into one of the chairs. "We're so keeping you!"

She giggled at his statement.

"Heh, smells good…" Gladio stretched under the morning sun.

"I must admit it is rather nice not having to cook for once." Ignis went towards Heiwa. "Do you require any assistance?"

"Um...Sure…"

"Ooh! This is a picture moment if I ever saw one!" Prompto quickly grabbed his camera. "Iggy lending a hand instead of the other way around!" Snap went the camera.

"Says the one that tends to burn the food when he helps." Ignis stated as he chopped up some greens.

Heiwa gave a giggle and Prompto whined.

"Oh not you too!" He faked grabbed his heart. "Say it isn't so Heiwa! You've been stolen by the cook!"

She couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of giggles at his antics. Her laughter sent small smiles across the camp.

"Alright children, enough is enough." Ignis sighed. "Prompto if all you are going to do is stand there then you can help Noctis and Gladio put out the fire."

"You got it boss man!" Prompto gave a mocked salute then saundered away.

"Honestly…" Ignis sighed. "Sometimes I wonder where he gets all of that energy…"

"He does it to make light of a hard journey, I think." Heiwa smiled. "He's a good friend." Her smile turned into a frown. "You all are...lucky...You know…"

"As are you." Ignis told her. "Heiwa…" It had been the first time he had called her by her first name. "Do you know what white magic is?"

"Well...I think I read a book about it…" Heiwa was deep in thought. "It's...the inspiration for the potions and things that are made. Also, the Oracle is able to use it to a certain point."

"Very good…" Ignis said. "White mages were said to be able to use such magic for healing purposes. It was said they died out centuries ago. The oracle line traces its lineage to the White Mages, thus the reason why the Oracle is able to perform healing spells." He had to be careful with how to approach this. "Tell me...where did your mother learn such an...interesting song?"

Heiwa shrugged. "I dunno...I just...remember her always singing it while she cooked."

Once bellies were full, Ignis finally broke the silence.

"Heiwa...I have come to a conclusion of sorts...As we all have…" Ignis stared at her. "It is very possible that you are like Noctis...able to wield magic."

"I...That's impossible…" Heiwa shook her head. "I'm not…"

"The fact the ether helped you confirmed it immediately." Gladio nodded.

"Only royalty can wield magic." Heiwa protested.

"The royal family wields dark magic, Heiwa...magic used for combat." Ignis corrected. "You, my dear...seem to fall in the white category."

"I...really…?" She looked at her hands.

"That song you sung...Now that I think about it…" Noctis frowned. "It...had a bit of magic in it...I think…"

"You might not have felt it as fast as usual, Noctis…" Ignis answered, pushing his glasses up. "There hasn't been a white mage in centuries...And it appears one has been in Insomnia under our very noses all this time."

"I…" Heiwa was too shocked to comprehend any of this. "But…"

"It is the only explanation as to why your curative only works when you make it, Heiwa…" Ignis explained.

"Hey...That's cool!" Prompto grinned. "So...Heiwa can like heal and stuff!?"

"Quite possibly so." Ignis deduced. "With a little training I suspect Heiwa will be quite a valuable member of any journey."

Noctis took the hint. "I don't know anything about white magic, Iggy." That and he really didn't feel like teaching anyone anything.

"I believe all magic has its same roots…" Ignis told him.

"You...You don't have to do anything, honest!" Heiwa rose from her chair. "I'm...going to live in Lestallum anyway...I'm not…"

"Huh...and the Empire will find you quicker than anything…" Gladio said.

"A white mage will definitely turn the tides. It is best if she stays with us." Ignis suggested then looked towards Noctis. "It is ultimately up to you, Noct…"

"Gladio...could she stay with Iris?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, probably." Gladio shrugged. "I'm sure Iris wouldn't mind."

"Whatever we decide Lestallum is still a bit away. Until then I think it would be beneficial for Ms. Lockheart to at least learn how to sustain her magic. That is something you could definitely teach her, Noct. It would not be good for her to suddenly collapse every time she creates her curatives."

Noctis sighed then shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"I...but…" Heiwa looked slacked jawed to say the least. She went silent though, knowing that whatever she was going to say would fall on deaf ears.

 **Next Time: Headaches**


	6. Headaches

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter! This one feels a bit rushed to me but I needed a bit of a wedge between chapter 5 and what happens next. Thank you all for your interest in this story! :) I'm trying my best! I hope you all like how this story develops!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 6: Headaches**

They continued their journey towards Lestallum, this time with proper seating as usual. Noctis returned to the back while Prompto took his regular shotgun position. All the while Heiwa took the middle in the back.

"Might as well, seeing as that now you've gained a pupil Noct." Ignis was adamant about the seating arrangement, much to the dismay of Prompto who had gotten used to Heiwa quite quickly. He did make a light joke on the matter, stating it would be a great photo of Noctis teaching something to someone.

It was stupid but Ignis did have a point...Ethers only worked on the royal family because of their magic. Could she be some distant cousin or something? Who really knew...It wasn't Noctis' life goal to get into such trivial stuff.

Still though he tried his best to at least tell her a few thing that he knew. If they helped or not, only time would tell.

When they reached Lestallum a deep, piercing headache hit Noctis. He gripped his head, the pain intense for a brief moment before fading away. It could have been anything to cause such a thing thus Noctis ignored it at first. Leaving Heiwa in the care of Iris, the guys mulled about, gathering supplies for the second leg of their journey.

When the pain came again, this time more intense than before, Noctis stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, you okay there buddy?" It was Prompto that was at his side when the headache started again.

"My head's killing me…" The pain was deep, extreme.

"Let's meet up with Iris." Gladio reasoned.

"Hey, yeah! Maybe Heiwa can heal ya, Noct." Prompto suggested.

"Couldn't hurt…" Noct sighed, suddenly tired.

The four returned to the hotel, Tallcot the first to greet them in the lobby. The boy had told them Iris had taken Heiwa out shopping.

"Hey guys!" Speaking of the girls, the two came into the hotel, each carrying bags of supplies. "Just in time! We got Heiwa some new clothes!"

"Awesome, thanks Iris." Noctis nodded. "Um...you need help…?"

"We got it no problem, Noct." Iris gave a wink then giggled. "You guys should've seen it! Heiwa was getting some not so nice stares...Lucky for her I was there to set some eyes straight!" With a grin, Iris grabbed Heiwa's arm. "Come up in about ten minutes! No peeking!"

Ten minutes later the guys returned to their hotel room. A knock and Iris answered with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Right on time! Come in for the big reveal!" They walked in but found no Heiwa. "She's in the bathroom right now…" Iris rushed to the bathroom. "Come on Heiwa!"

"Um...This...is a bit...much...isn't it…?" Heiwa's hesitant voice made Gladio roll his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't, Iris…" Leave it to his sister to do more than necessary.

"Oh shut up, Glady!" Iris chuckled then knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on girl, everyone's waiting! Don't make me drag you out!"

A pause and the door slowly opened.

She was covered save for her shoulders, way more modest than the clothes Cindy gave her. The dress reached her knees; her long legs covered in leggings and rugged boots. The arms were long enough to cover the tops of her hands, a thumb hole keeping the sleeves in place. Around her thing waist was a brown belt with a pouch. She looked much more appropriate but still was quite the looker.

"Wow! You look great Heiwa!" Prompto gave her a thumbs up and the girl blushed crimson.

"Told ya!" Iris grinned at her.

"Well, now that Ms. Lockheart has appropriate attire there is a bit of a dilemma…" Ignis pushed up his glasses. "It appears Noctis has a bit of a continuing headache."

"You think you might be able to heal him, Heiwa?" Gladio asked and the young woman blinked.

"Um...I...don't know…" She was still uncertain of this notion she had magic; not at all surprising.

"It'll be a good way to know for certain if you are indeed a white mage." Ignis suggested. "What say you, Noct?"

Noctis shrugged. "Might as well…"

Heiwa sighed. "Okay...I guess…"

In the hotel room Noctis sat upon the couch, their whole group crowding around in anticipation. Heiwa stood before him, wringing her hands.

"I...don't even know how…"

"...Luna...can heal up to a point…" Noctis paused. "She...had to touch someone…"

"Perhaps that is what you should do, Ms. Lockheart." Ignis suggested and she whipped her head at him in absolute shock.

"Hey, it's okay! Might as well try!" Iris was at her side. "No worries!"

Heiwa paused then sighed. "O...kay…" She walked up to Noct. "Um...I guess...here…?" She placed her hands upon his temples.

"Don't think about it…" Noctis told her. "Just let it happen."

Nodding she took a breath and closed her eyes. Silence hung in the air for a brief moment then Heiwa's hands began to glow. It wasn't the golden glow of the Oracle, no...this was the green glow of healing. Without warning Heiwa reeled away from Noctis, colliding with Gladio who stood nearby. Her eyes spoke of absolute fear and she was shaking. The guys knew all too well that look; Gladio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe...No one's gonna hurt you." His voice reached her ears and she visibly calmed.

"You okay, Heiwa?" Iris went to her side.

"Huge…" Heiwa managed to breathe out. "T...Titan…"

"Titan…?" All eyes were on her.

"I...Can't explain it but...I...heard a voice…And saw...This huge...person…" Heiwa shook. "He...Um…I…"

"Are you stating you saw the Astral Titan?" Ignis asked her.

"Astral…?" She looked at him. "What's...that?"

No one spoke for a brief moment. The very ground could swallow them all whole and yet no one would notice.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Prompto gaped. "Even I know about the Astrals! We learned that in school!"

Heiwa frowned and looked down at the floor.

"...I've...never been to school…I mean...I went to school up until my parents died then...Hiro…"

"Wait...Your brother wouldn't let you go to school?" Now even Noctis was staring. "And you listened to him!?"

Heiwa shook.

"He...said it wasn't...necessary…" She paused. "E...Excuse me…" She rushed out of the hotel room.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Wait to go boneheads! Heiwa wait!" Iris rushed after Heiwa.

"How could someone NOT know about the Astrals?" Gladio asked.

"For that matter, how did a child not go to school?" Ignis frowned. "Even Noctis was required to attend his education…"

"Talk about overkill…" Gladio crossed his arms.

"Hmmm...seems Ms. Lockheart's brother knew of her magic skills and did everything to keep her out of the radar…" He sighed. "More questions for another time, right now it appears that Noctis' headaches are tied with the Astral Titan. If we head towards its resting place we just might be able to solve at least THAT mystery."

The guys decided to head towards the giant crater, where the Titan slumbered. They quickly prepared for whatever would befall them there.

They had no clue that they were about to discover something much more complicated about their new female friend than expected.

 **Next Time: Star**


	7. Star

**Hello everyone! The story is moving along smoothly! Yay! I wanted to let everyone know that there will be brief time skip occasions because again, I am following the general plot of the game, thus some things are already known (that is if you've played the game before). These time skips will be brief at best!**

 **Now on with the story! A big reveal comes! ::grins::**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 7: Star**

The Titan was gigantic, towering everyone. The Imperials weren't making Noctis and the others' job easy. The rite apparently involved defeating the monstrous form above them and Noct planned to do just that...It was quite hard battling a god but Noct was up to the challenge laid before him.

Then something strange happened...The Titan's gaze turned in another direction, away from Noctis, his crew, and the Imperials that were still shooting at him. His large hand reached for something in the distance.

Noctis heard one word...One word only.

 _Bardsa…_

"Huh? What's the big guy wanting?" Prompto asked the question that hung in everyone's mind.

The Titan screamed in absolute furry and with a simple wave of his hand promptly destroyed the huge Imperial fleet. His eyes then turned to the royal court below. He screamed again and in a flash of light, was gone.

"Someone's coming from the smoke!" Gladio shouted and the boys prepared for the coming battle.

Out he stepped from the smoke and ashes, a young man in tattered red clothing, shackles at his wrists and ankles. The chains were torn, dangling haphazardly about him. He had a commanding stare, one that would not be ignored.

And his eyes...though intimidating as they were, that Persian blue was an awfully familiar color.

Gladio couldn't stop the curse from his mouth for he recognized that man anywhere. "What in the damn hell…!? Hiro Lockheart!?"

A smirk from the male and a round of deep seated flabbergasted looks from the royal court.

"Your guard knows me well, King…As he should...for we crossed swords once…Too bad there will not be a second chance...It was quite...exhilarating."

Noctis frowned at the man standing in front of him.

"You're...Titan?" Noctis asked him. Then paused. "Wait…"

"What you see is a form used to protect that which must be protected. Heed my words, King, the star must be protected."

"Star? What star?" Noctis asked.

"The child of childs...Meekness is required for the inheritance…For the meek shall always inherit." He stared Noctis down. "What you bare only you can bare…As your forefathers once did…" He smirked again. "You have my blessing...do not waste it. When you require me, I shall assist until the final rite is done and the world is bathed in light. I only ask one thing of you…" He frowned. "Tell the Star that I am sorry...for causing her pain. I know it was a most horrible experience for her, but the wounds and anguish were needed."

Noctis glared at the man.

"Tell me...This star...it's Heiwa...isn't it?" His glare intensified. "Why...Why would you even ALLOW her to-"

"You learn fast, king…" Hiro shook his head. "It was a necessary evil...an...inevitable fate…"

"You...You sonofa-" He wanted to kill him, gods he wanted to kill him right now!

A chuckle. "It is already affecting you…Excellent." He stared right at Noctis. "May her wounds be a constant reminder to you, true king…"

"Of what?"

"What will happen...if you fail…" His smirk receded into a small smile. "Take care of her fragile light…"

In a flash of pure light he was gone.

"Am I the only one seriously confused right now!?" Prompto's jaw could barely move. None of them could explain the oddity of the situation.

"Something tells me Heiwa is more than a white mage, Iggy…" Gladio frowned.

"No shit!" Prompto was still in shock mode. "Are sure that was him, Glady!?"

"I recognize that damn smirk anywhere..." Gladio grunted. "That was Hiro Lockheart, I'm damn sure of it..."

When they returned from the rite, they discovered the Regalia gone, no doubt taken by the Empire. The guys were already planning upon rescuing their beloved ride when Noctis' phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Noct!" It was Iris on the other side.

"What's up Iris?" He looked at Gladio.

"They...The Empire...They took Heiwa! And…" Her voice wavered. "We couldn't stop them!"

"It's alright, we'll go get her." Noctis told her then hung up the phone.

"Might I make an assumption that Heiwa has been captured as well?" Ignis raised an eyebrow and Noctis nodded.

"You think she might be at the same base as the Regalia?" Gladio asked.

"That is a possibility that cannot be ignored." Ignis retorted.

"The Star is lost but not for long...The king will find her once more…" Gentiana appeared then. "First, the god of lightning, then the star."

"What's Heiwa's connection to Titan?" Noctis wanted to know.

A smile.

"She grows under the wings of the king, until the day when her light shines brightest of all. A constant reminder of what the king fights for, that is our star. The path has already begun, though we watch your journey, true king, we anxiously wait for the journey's end to our star and the chosen."

"...The chosen?" Noctis was beyond confused right now. "You mean me?"

She shook her head. "To you, oh great king, the star represents the love a ruler has of his people. One of the four protectors, four paths that must be made before the final rite begins." Then she was gone, yet her voice remained in the air. "Go now, true king...obtain blessings from the storm…Use it to save the star."

"That...was weird…" Prompto laughed nervously.

"No kidding." Gladio gruffed out.

"We can interpret her words later," Ingis took charge again, "right now Noctis has another rite to commence and a young lady needs a rather galiant rescue."

Thankfully the lightning trial was much easier to handle than that of the Titan's but it was a bit annoying having to trudge all over the place in the rain. When the last of the markers was found and the blessing was received, to their surprise another form came forward, this time behind them.

It was another male, though one much older than the previous. He carried no chains but limped profusely. What was once an arm a stump remained. War torn eyes stared right at them, particularly at Noctis.

"A heavy burden you must bear, oh great king." Though he looked old and ragged, like a prisoner of sorts, he spoke with authority of the gods themselves. "My blessings to you...May they be used accordingly."

"Who...what…?"

The old man looked at his only hand. "Forged from regret, the rain washes the past away...The lightning and thunder my cries of sins once made. These sins shall be cleansed by helping the one whom shall lift the darkness. My only regret is what was done to them…"

"Are you...the Lightning god?" Noctis asked.

"Indeed…" The man came forward. "Tell me, oh great king...my grandchild, is she safe?"

A pause.

"You...mean...Heiwa?"

The old man smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"A fitting name for one so pure." He dried away the tears. "I am glad to know such information...Thank you...May you use my blessings to protect her." He began to fade away.

"Wait!" Before Noctis could get a single word in the old man was gone from their sights. One question lingered in each of their minds...

What the heck was going on!?

 **Next Time: Angel**


	8. Angel

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc, belongs to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 8: Angel**

They managed to locate the base in which housed the Regalia and hopefully Heiwa was somewhere nearby. They used the darkness of night to conceal themselves from the soldiers inside. Ignis had the idea that they should capture the commander here as a hostage; it was a perfect plan to say the least. The commander would be the easiest to spot for his armor would be much more grander than most.

A deep, commanding voice was heard at the group followed it, knowing by the tone it was their prey. Hiding behind drones and weapons of mass destruction, the royal caravan followed the voice deep into the base. They needed a glimpse of the target thus through the cracks of their hiding places Noctis looked.

All his wandering eyes glance at was the black armor, almost shimmering in the searchlights.

"And what of the woman retrieved in Lestallum?" A soldier next to the man asked his superior.

"I will handle that creature." The commander stated. "A minor thing really…Pity though, I recall the horror in that man's eyes...It will not be as satisfying however she IS of the enemy…" He chuckled. "Though I do believe it will be most satisfying if that annoying prince were to attend...Ah...seeing the last of your people being tortured most certainly will provide a wonderful look."

Noctis reeled back, taking deep breaths he looked towards the awaiting stares of his friends. There was no need for words for they all knew…

This guy was as good as dead.

Silently they continued to stalk him in the hopes that he would lead them to Heiwa.

"Shall I see to the preparations then, sir?" The officer asked.

"Might as well...The night is waning…"

Now alone, it was the perfect time to strike. Noctis was ready but Ignis held him fast, shaking his head. They still didn't know where Heiwa was being kept.

Not but five minutes later she appeared, being dragged by soldiers towards the commander, a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Ah...There is that look…" He gripped her chin. "Let us get more acquainted shall well?"

Noctis couldn't bare it no longer…and neither could the others. Noctis appeared right behind the man, one of Ignis' daggers at the man's throat.

"Get your hands off of her."

The commander smirked.

"And the royal appears. I was hoping you would arrive, your highness."

They became surrounded by drones, a sure sign that this was nothing more than a trap.

"Not so powerful now are you, your highness?" The commander chuckled.

The battle soon began, the commander retreating to a mecha while his brigade of MTs attacked the royal party. It was hard battling a mecha and an army around them but they were managing. They knew not where Heiwa ran off to but at least she wasn't here in the thick of the fight. Prompto readied a trick shot when a hand on his shoulder had him jumping out of his skin. Thinking it was an enemy Prompto aimed his gun…

Instead it was Heiwa.

"Ack! Heiwa, what…?" What was she doing here!? She should be hiding dammit! Yet here she was, standing before him...Though...something seemed...strange about her...It was her eyes. They were distant. A brief memory flashed his mind, of a time when Heiwa had become like this. During that time he believed it was just his imagination but now…

With confident steps she passed Prompto, seemingly heading into the fray.

"Hey! Heiwa wait!" His shout had the others turn to see her.

Then suddenly, she was bathed in light.

The glow receding, he planned to rush to the young woman when the sight before him had him drop his gun, which gave a light plop as it hit the pavement under his feet.

"What the hell…?" He hadn't been the only one...Gladio and the others actually stopped and stared at the being standing barefoot before them. It held Heiwa's face but the eyes were lighter than the glorious skies. She glowed with an ethereal light, one of purity and serenity.

There were also wings, beautiful, sparkling white wings that spread a car length on either side.

There needs to be mentioned one other thing...she was stark naked.

"Sfw afs adf wak d." The voice that came from her mouth was like a soft bell. It floated into the air above them and even caused the MTs to stop in their movements.

She floated above them to stare at the mecha itself.

"Magnificent!" The man within the machine gapped. "Beauty beyond compare!"

She held out her hand. "Sfsad dkalda."

All of a sudden the mecha was consumed with feather daggers, the machine bursting in a glorious fire. The remaining troupers weren't saved from the attack, each being impaled by one. The royal caravan made to cover themselves but found a barrier over them, protecting them from shrapnel and fire. All clear the barrier was gone, and Heiwa floated to the ground. The moment her feet touched ground the wings were gone as was the glow. She fell to the concrete ground, shaking and sporadic was her breathing. At least she was damn clothed now.

The haze gone it was Ignis who approached first.

"Are you alright?" He knelt to her side.

She looked pale, her eyes distant.

"I...Don't feel so good…" Seconds later her stomach was emptied. "Everything's...spinning…My head…"

A hand on her forehead. "You've a bit of a fever…" He turned to Noctis. "Do you have another ether on hand?"

"Uh...yeah…" The prince came out of it first, handing the item to his advisor.

A smash over Heiwa and she sighed as the ether did its work. She still looked pale though and her fever hadn't diminished completely.

"I think we need to head back to Lestallum…" Once again, the advisor took the lead as he helped Heiwa to stand. She glanced at the battlefield, shocked at the carnage around her.

"You...you guys did all this!?" There was practically an army around them and a mecha!

"We took care of most of the MTs...However…" Ignis gave a glance at the mecha as he pushed up his glasses. "The mecha was your doing, Ms. Lockheart."

She gapped. "I...What!?" She looked at the mecha, her gaze a sign of memory loss.

"You...don't remember what happened?" Prompto asked and she shook her head.

"No...I…"

"Can we have this conversation away from the base?" Gladio reasoned.

"The king and his guards...a bunch of brats if you ask me."

A white haired man approached them and upon seeing him Heiwa reacted. She unconsciously grabbed Ignis by the arm, scared out of her wits. The only ones who seemed to know the man were Ignis and Noctis.

The white haired man frowned. "I see...Humf...No matter…" He had pure hatred for Noct in his eyes. "A little piece of advice, little king...The gods care nothing about you or anyone else...It is that creature that clings to your retinue that they treasure most of all. You would do well to get rid of her quickly."

"Hmmm...I think we'll take our chances." Noct was in no form or fashion afraid of this particular guy, knowing him already. "Besides, what king would I be if I let a citizen alone who obviously needs my help?"

"Hum really? It has started already then?" The man rolled his eyes as they fell upon Heiwa once more. "Then it's one of them no doubt. Pathetic indeed." He turned to leave.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noctis asked.

"Ask your gods that question." He stated then was gone.

 **Next Time: Forged Friendships**


	9. Forged Friendships

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its original creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 9: Forged Friendship**

The ride to home base in Lestallum was completely quiet. Upon reaching the hotel, a great discussion had been enacted.

"What!?" Heiwa reared away from them, too shocked to comprehend their words. "My...my brother...was…!?"

"Quite extraordinary indeed." Ignis crossed his arms.

"Yeah, no wonder you got your butt kicked, Glady!" Prompto, as usual, made light of the situation.

"Hmp...He wasn't so tough." Glaido shrugged.

"Heiwa…" She looked at Noct. "Did your brother...ever call you a star?"

"Star…?" She sat down on one of the beds. "Not that I can remember…" She paused. "Wait…" Her eyes went wide. "That man with white hair...He...called me that..."

"Ravus...I suspected as much that the Oracle line would know exactly what's going on." She frowned at Ignis. "Ravus is the brother of Lady Lunafreya." His mind went into overdrive. "Ms. Lockhert, have there been any odd instances whilst you lived in Insomnia?" His saw confusion in her eyes. "Anything out of the ordinary…?"

"I...Why ask that…?" She was seriously curious.

"Just answer the question." Gladio made her jump.

"Okay…" She frowned.

"Well...There...WAS something strange that happened when my brother was ten and I was nine." She had stares her way. "We...I mean with our parents and all...We met Lady Lunafreya. She wasn't the Oracle then but…After that day, our parents were cautious of everything…More so than they usually were. When they died, Lady Lunafreya spoke the rites herself. She spoke to my brother again…I…don't know what she said but after that is when my brother decided to train to become a crownsguard. She spoke to me too...told me to listen to my brother so…"

"So you did whatever he asked." Noctis stared.

"Yeah…"

"Anything else?" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

She paused. "I...remember...One day...after coming home from market...There was this...weird white dog…sitting on the steps of the front door. It...just sat there for a moment before walking away…" She suddenly shook. "I...didn't think anything about it but…After I ran away the day Insomina was attacked...I saw that white dog again...It...kept me warm at night while I was alone…"

"Hmm...Seems the gods themselves are on your side then…" She looked at Ignis. "That white dog is a messenger of sorts."

She was silent.

"Why...would…?"

"Well seeing as that your brother and grandfather are of the Six I would assume that would be a huge reason for such protection, Ms. Lockheart." Ignis stated.

"Iggy...You...don't think Heiwa is...one of them...do you?" The very thought made Prompto extremely uncomfortable. Already he was cursing himself because he had talked to her! Oh hell what if her brother or grandpa cursed him!?

"I highly doubt it." Ignis stated. "However, it does seem that the gods favor Heiwa remain near Noctis. A constant reminder of what he fights for, as Gintiana once stated. And it is obvious the Empire knows somewhat of Heiwa's origins."

"Which means a bullseye target." Glaido grunted.

Noctis turned to Heiwa who had become silent.

"Hiro...wanted me to tell you that he was sorry...For causing you pain." Noctis' words made her pause.

"...That...sounds like Hiro…" She frowned then stood. "Um...I...excuse me…I…Need to be alone for a minute…"

She was out the door in a flash.

"Poor girl...It must be quite confusing at the moment." Iris, who had been silent the entire time, sighed.

"You're telling me…" Gladio blurted out. "That little girl shouldn't be anywhere near us, Iggy. Sure she can do that weird thing but ultimately she's just an innocent kid from Insomnia. We'd be putting a Crown Citizen in harms way all the time."

"I quite agree with you, but the gods seem to think otherwise." He looked at Noct. "It is ultimately your decision Noct, however I do believe if we are to get the blessings of the other Six, they will not do so without Heiwa nearby."

"Guess it's obvious then." Noct shrugged then frowned. "Must be hard, not knowing where you really come from…"

"Huh...yeah…" Prompto hung his head. "It...must be…" He stood. "Um...I...Think I left something in the car...be right back." He was out like a flash.

He saw Heiwa outside of the hotel, sitting on the steps. In a mere few days Heiwa had discovered her whole life had been nothing but shadows, placed around her to protect her and the deep secret she obviously carried. Prompto contemplated what to say to her, or if he should speak to her at all. He chose to speak.

"Um...hey…" He came up next to her.

"Sorry but...I...Just…" She shook her head.

"Oh! Hey! Don't mind me! It was getting a bit tense in there anyway!" Prompto took a seat on the stairs as well, making sure to keep a bit of distance between them. This was a sister of a god in a sense and he was just a mere commoner after all. "They're all a bit hard and serious because they were brought up in the palace. So, don't think they're hard because they're not...They're cool."

She looked his way. "You...You weren't?"

"Heh? Me? No way…Remember I told ya a while back!" He shrugged. "I'm just a nobody who got lucky to be at their side is all. I was adopted into my family." He smiled sadly at the dirt at his feet. "I...don't know much about myself either…At least...you know who your true parents are." He chuckled. "Who knows...I probably had a brother too, maybe even a sister…If I did I probably would've done whatever I could to protect them, like your brother did...Though...Not as...overly done…"

A hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Heiwa staring right at him.

"You aren't a nobody, Prompto." She gave him a smile. "You're sweet, kind and funny. And it's very obvious the others think highly of you. Don't down yourself because of what you don't know…" She sighed. "Listen to me, giving you, a crownsguard, advice...While I just found out that I'm related to a god…"

"Hey! That's kinda cool you know...And that thing you can do...Wow…" Prompto gave her a smile. "No wonder Hiro kept you under lock and key! You even had the bad guy complimenting you!"

She blushed. "I...kinda don't know what happened...I just...blacked out when when I came too I saw the carnage and…" She looked at him. "Maybe...you could...take a picture?"

He instantly blushed. "Um...well...yeah...that's...probably not a good idea." No way in hell was going to even think about that! What with her brother and grandpa and all being Astrals...Prompto wasn't risking ANYTHING!

"Oh…" Thankfully she didn't pry any more.

Prompto couldn't take the silence in the air thus decided to derail the conversation.

"Well...How's Noct as a teacher?" Sure he had seen his good buddy try to teach Heiwa something about magic but it was the only thing he could think of talking about.

"...It's...a bit weird but...What he said made sense...I think…" She sighed. "I guess I should be thankful or honored that the prince...wait he's a king now isn't it? Well...It's…"

"Hey! Your brother's a freaking god I'd say that trumps king any day!" Prompto chuckled. "You should've seen Glady's face when Hiro showed up, you could probably throw a whole chocoboo down the huge hole his mouth made!"

She actually laughed and it brought a skip to his heart.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Prompto…"

"Awe...little old me?" Prompto chuckled. "Really!?"

She smiled. "Really…"

"Well then that settles it!" He pulled out his camera. "Let's document the first friend moment!" He pulled her close and snapped the photo of themselves but it would be quite different than he expected. For just as he snapped the photo, she kissed his cheek.

"That's a candid shot, if I do say so myself…" She giggled at his reaction.

"Awe, you smarty pants…" He recovered quickly enough and flipped to see the photo. She outright laughed at his expression in the candid shot.

"Oh I am so showing this to the others!" She grabbed the camera and rushed into the hotel.

"Hey! Don't you dare! Awe come on Heiwa!" The guys weren't going to let this go, he'll be teased for life!

"Alright…" She saved the photo, winked at him. "It'll be our little secret." She stared at him as she gave him back the camera. "Thank you...really Prompto…"

He just smiled. "You're welcome."

"By the way…" There came her innocent nature again." What's...a chocobo?"

His heart stopped.

"No way! Seriously!?" He appeared to be aghast by the notion. "Okay, we are SO stopping at the Chocobo ranch! You are riding a Chocobo! No questions asked!"

She smiled again. "Okay…"

A more light-hearted Heiwa entered the hotel room with Prompto behind her. She paused at the stares coming from the royal court.

"Um...I…" She took a breath. "I...don't know the exact reason and I'll probably be more of a burden to you but…I guess...I think...I'm supposed to help you defeat the Empire but...I…"

"Whatever powers you truly have, there is only one way to find them." Noctis sighed as he stood. "I...don't know much about all this either but, I can do what I can."

"...Thank you...um…"

He shook his head.

"It's Noct."

She simply nodded.

"Heiwa, why don't you claim the bathroom first?" Ignis stated. "Go on, ladies first."

She smiled back. "Okay…"

"What the hell happened out there anyway?" Gladio asked as she headed towards the bathroom. Turning she winked.

"It's a secret...only the camera knows." She giggled then closed the bathroom door behind her.

Noctis looked at his blonde friend. "Alright, cough it up."

"What?" Prompto's innocent question hung in the air. "Ack!" Gladio had him in a head lock then. "Awe come on Glady! I didn't do anything honest!"

"Sure you didn't…" Chuckling Noctis grabbed the camera at Prompto's hip and quickly flipped.

"This I've got to see…" Letting go of the blonde camera man, Gladio went over to Noct.

"Hey! Guys you're not being fair!" Prompto whined.

"You little dog…What about Cindy?" Glaido chuckled as Noct found the candid picture.

"Awe...Cindy doesn't even know I exist." Prompto shrugged. "Besides, she kissed me! What the hell was I supposed to do!?"

"Turn your head and kiss her back stupid." Gladio's words made Prompto blush bright red.

laughter erupted from that hotel room that night, good friends and good company to boot. The only one not laughing was Ignis, whose mind continued to connects dots that began to appear.

Gintiana's words were still troubling to say the least. Of course, everyone knew Noctis would banish the darkness but…According to Gintiana there was another 'quest' of sorts, one that involved Heiwa and a 'chosen' that was not Noctis.

If not the prince, then who the hell was this 'chosen'? And what exactly was this person supposed to do?

 **Next Time: Date With A Chocobo**


	10. Date with a Chocobo

**Thank you all for liking this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it just as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Writing this story is giving me ideas for the other two that I need to finish (yay!) Get ready for another cute moment! Got to get some cute moments in before things start to get a bit...complicated (heh, heh...)**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 10: Date with a Chocobo**

It became official after events unfolded, Heiwa wasn't going anywhere. She had tagged along with them to locate the rest of the ancient armaments Noctis would need to defeat the darkness and it was Noctis who practically demanded it.

"I'm not letting them get near her again." And he meant it.

It was a bit unnerving at first but they all agreed that Heiwa could not be left alone thus she became the fifth member of their band of merry men. It was nice to have her around, though awkward at times, she became a bit of a guiding light to them all. It came to a point where even Gladio didn't want the smile to fade from her eyes, the smile that took a few days to return after the affair with the Empire.

It was a daunting task to locate the tombs of the previous kings. Their best bet was to look for clues or discover mysterious areas no one dared tread. It wasn't like the tombs of the past kings were on some map or something…

There was one particular place that was promising, a hidden cave behind a waterfall. There was only one waterfall they knew of...near a particular ranch that kept a particular bird.

"Chocobo!" Prompto practically squealed as they drove up to the ranch. "Whoo hoo!"

"At least someone's happy…" Gladio rolled his eyes.

"Awe come on! Who wouldn't be happy about chocobos!?" This was definitely Prompto's heaven.

"We are not here on a pleasure cruise, Prompto." Ignis eyed the blonde.

"I know, but Heiwa's never seen one before!" Prompto pouted. "Can't we just take a little ride!?"

"Those...are chocobos?" Heiwa's words had them all looking her way. She was looking over Gladio at the large yellow birds being fed by their handlers.

A pause.

"...I suppose we need to stock up on more supplies…" Ignis shrugged.

"There's a good place to train around here too…" Gladio smacked Noctis in the back. "Can't let you get all soft."

That was the effect Heiwa had on them all; a young woman who had never seen the world, save probably through books that were obviously well regulated by her overprotective brother (or who they assumed had been her brother). Whatever her little heart desired she was going to get.

"Whoo hoo!" Prompto was the first to jump out. "Come on Heiwa!" He all but dragged the woman towards the birds nearly bursting at the seams with absolute joy.

There were babies near the larger ones and indeed, they looked rather cute. It brought a smile on Heiwa's face when one jumped in her hands. When she heard the click of the shutter she turned to see a grinning Prompto.

"Couldn't help myself, you're just too dazzling when you smile." He grinned and she blushed crimson.

"I like animals…" Heiwa smiled. "I guess they've always liked me as well."

"Really!? Me too!" Prompto faked grabbed his heart. "Oh! Heiwa I do believe I am falling deep!"

She outright laughed at his antics. He chuckled then grinned. "Well let's go! Let's ride some Chocobos!"

Very soon she was happily darting to and fro atop a Chocobo, Prompto riding beside her. They stopped to rest at a cliff where a beautiful view of the river could be seen. Sitting upon a large boulder, the two simply stared at the vast beauty around them.

"This is beautiful…" She sighed. "Thank you, Prompto…"

"Sometimes you just gotta stop and stare ya know. Nothing beats staring out into the open." He stared at her. "Looks like you've got a lot on your mind…"

"Well...Yeah…" She looked out into the expanse before her. "I mean...There's so much that's happened in such a short time...I'm so confused right now I…" Her eyes welled with tears. "I just...don't know who or what I am anymore…Now that I think about it...was Hiro even my brother to begin with? What about my parents? Were they even…?"

"Hey, you're alive...That's at least something." He told her. "I always look at the bright side of things. It makes the pain go away. Even for a moment, you forget...It helps a whole lot, trust me!"

"I trust you, and the others…" She smiled at the expanse. "Despite all of the confusion, at least...I got to ride a chocobo."

"There ya go! See it's easy!" Prompto gave her a huge grin.

"And what the hell are you two doing out here all alone?"

It was Prompto who jumped near ten feet at Gladio's voice. The strong man was right behind them, an eyebrow raised particularly at Prompto.

"Nothing! Honest!" Prompto waved his hands and Gladio groaned. "I just wanted to show Heiwa the view!"

"You idiot…" He muttered then smirked. "Heh...you wanna see a better view?"

Heiwa gave a small yelp as she was lifted to sit right on Gladio's strong shoulder. She gasped at the feeling of weightlessness.

"Wow!" She laughed as she held out her arms. "I feel like I'm flying!"

Gladio gave a triumphant smirk at Prompto. "THAT'S how you pick up a lady."

Prompto pouted at the guy but soon that pout was turned upside down as he stared up at Heiwa's wonder. Strange how one incident on the road brought them this...oddity that was Heiwa Lockheart. Her smile was brighter than the sun with the wonder of a child who was experiencing the world for the first time.

As the blush stained his cheeks, he snapped a photo of that bright smile, honestly hoping it would stay on that face forever.

That particular shot, he decided, was his and his alone.

 **Next Time: Emotions**


	11. Emotions

**Alright peeps! We are almost to the big moment! What moment you ask...? Well...::grins::**

 **Also, sorry this one is so short but again, need a bit of a buffer for the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 11: Emotions**

Heiwa was a mess, not physically, but emotionally.

Everything seems so...confusing to her. Her brother and a grandfather she never met...Were Astrals (thankfully Ignis gave her a brief lesson on what that was)...Were they even related in any sense?

It was hard to forget the confusion and depression of her life of lies, but she took Prompto's advice and looked on the bright side. At least she was alive, at least she was with good company…

At least she could help her prince with his task.

This is what drove her to practice more on her healing abilities. It was what kept her focused, kept the unnerving thoughts away. Noctis and his guards had done so much for her, she needed to give back. That was why as they went out into the wilderness or investigated a tomb, she would remain in the camp. She had learned how to set up the tents and at one point Gladio even taught her how to make a fire. By the time the guys returned, she would have a meal ready and heal what she could. Day by day her worrying of burdening them lessoned until it was nothing more than a small voice in the wind.

Throughout the journey, Heiwa forged relationships with each of the guys. Noctis, of course, was her ruler, that was a given. Gladio was more of the brother type, Ignis felt like a father while Prompto…

Well...even thinking about his name made her blush a little.

It was a young, innocent love...a crush at best. Being nearly isolated all her life it was...an interesting feeling...He was kind, funny, and easy to talk to...And that day...when she kissed him on the cheek...It was just a small gesture, one she often did to her brother but…

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts away. There wasn't time to think like that, besides...She didn't even know how to handle this odd feeling.

She looked up at the skies, wondering if the remaining Astrals were looking at her right now.

"I wish I knew...what to do…I...also wish…" She looked into the fire, gave a long sigh. "I wish I knew...who I really am…"

The fire burst to life for a brief moment, startling her quite a bit. She reared away from it, shaking like a leaf. At first she believed it had been the work of a daemon who managed to get through the haven's barrier. She looked everywhere for it but found no sign of such a creature.

"Be not alarmed...The fire heard your distress...Little Star."

She turned her attention back towards the fire. She saw eyes glowing there, gentle as they were in their glow.

"Who...what…?"

"I cannot linger long…" The voice stated. "Be not afraid, for fear is deadly to you, our star."

She paused. "You...Your one of them...aren't you…?"

"What you hold is sacred, beautiful, and clean...Once the king banishes the darkness the world will need such things from you. You merely need to keep what you hold within your heart."

She was curious thus asked, "How...does...he…?"

"That is not for you to know for it is not your fate, star...have faith...the truth will be known when the time is right…"

She stared into the eyes of the fire. "Who...are you…?"

"One who cannot reach you in a physical sense, nor do I dare to for I have been corrupted." Was all the voice told her. "Trust in your heart, dear one...For only you shall grant the inheritance."

"Inheritance?" What was she supposed to inherit? This was all so confusing.

A chuckle. "We know you wish answers but those will come in time...Be patient...The bonds you forge now will be needed for the inheritance. And remember this...you are never alone...for we are always watching…Our little star…"

The fire receded, returning to its natural light. Not but seconds later, the guys returned to the camp, looking rather weary but accomplished all the same. Immediately Heiwa went to work, healing what she could. A simple touch and wounds were healed as were tired souls. She couldn't stop the blush protruding from her face as her hand touched Prompto's shoulder, healing his wounds in the process. Thankfully it was too dark for anyone to notice.

Well...everyone except Prompto.

"You okay?" She jumped at his words, a bit of concern on his face.

"Oh...uh...yeah...I'm fine!" She gave him a smile to reassure him.

"Alright you two break it up already!" Gladio had both jumping.

"Will you knock it off already, Glady!? Geez!" Prompto huffed.

Gladio chuckled. "Well it's kinda hard not to when is obvious idiot…You two need to kiss and get it over with."

Abruptly both parties blushed crimson.

"Uh...I'm gonna take a look at the pictures I got!" Prompto immediately went to his chair and took out his camera.

Heiwa said nothing, just sighed in relief and joined the party around the fire. They had purchased a chair for her a while back, something she had nearly protested in the beginning until she was grateful about it later.

"So...Was that the last one?" She asked, wanting a conversation to start; anything to keep her mind off of the camera man who was busy flipping through his camera's photos.

"Yeah…" Noctis nodded.

"Then...what now?"

"We head for Altissa." Ignis stated. "There the lady of the sea is waiting. Tomorrow morning, bright and early we will head to the lighthouse where our boat will be waiting."

The guys were mindlessly talking about Altissa but Heiwa went silent. Despite the warmth of the fire in front of her, a sudden chill hit her through her very bones.

Deep in her mind, something told Heiwa that everything was going to change once they reached Altissa.

 **Next Time: Altissa**


	12. Altissa

**The way I saw it, Altissa was the climax, or rather the beginning of the climax of FF15. Everything changed once you reached this place and I just could not let that go. It was a definitive moment in the entire game and because of that, I felt that I just couldn't forget it in this story. After this moment in time, everything will be revealed (to a certain point mind you!). I rather like writing this story, mostly because it probably keeps you guessing. I can only imagine some of you thinking "Okay! Spill! What's the inheritance!? What's the chosen!? Who exactly is Heiwa!?" I feel that a good story, no a great story, keeps you guessing until the very end. Some of you have probably already figured it out (to a point) based on logical reasonings...and the clues I've peppered in ::wink::. I've got to say, some of you might not like the reveal, some of you might think it's intriguing, but...well…can't please everyone! I follow the story, not the other way around.**

 **To that point: I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Altissa**

When they made it to Altissa, Heiwa's unease increased. There was something about this beautiful place that made her skin crawl. When the official came to greet them, she became a bit of a nervous wreck.

"You are Heiwa Lockheart correct?" After greeting Noctis, the suited woman stared at Heiwa. "The Oracle wishes to see you."

"Me? But…" What about Noctis? Wouldn't she want to see him instead of her!?

"The king and I have some business to attend to first." She gestured to the guard behind her. "He will escort you...If the king doubts me, a member of his retinue shall follow as well."

"It's alright." Noctis looked at Heiwa. "Go on, we'll catch up with you later."

Frowning she followed the guard towards the Oracle.

The room was simple but grand; sitting upon one of two chairs in the room was Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle herself. Heiwa recalled seeing her those many odd years ago, when they were but children. The last time she had seen Lady Lunafreya was when she told her to trust in Hiro completely.

Heiwa was about to bow to her when the woman rose from her seat.

"Please…" She came over to Heiwa. "There is no need for such formalities." She took Heiwa's hand. "Come...There is not much time-"

"Who am…?" Heiwa was so tired of the mysteries, of the lies. "What am I?"

Luna smiled at her.

"You...are hope." She told her. "Pure and unadulterated hope for a future without darkness." She sighed. "I cannot speak more of it, or the path will be tainted and all will be for naught." She smiled. "I see the light of hope in your eyes already."

"What...do you mean…?"

Luna chuckled.

"Heiwa...Hope can be many things...but at its core hope is love."

"Love?"

"Yes...And you are overflowing with it. You must remember this: Love comes in many forms...when you love someone, you want to protect them with all your might...The type of protection is different depending upon the type of love. Most have four core loves in their lives: the parent, the sibling, the ruler, and the lover." Luna chuckled as Heiwa blushed. "Please...I ask one favor of you, stand at my side while the pact is made. Perhaps then the gods might answer your lingering questions."

Heiwa frowned. "O...Okay…"

Thus she stood on the sidelines as Lady Lunafreya called the goddess of the seas. A towering serpent filled the skies and seemed to be in a mad rage as it spoke with Lunafreya.

"Wait!" Heiwa rushed forward, stared up at the serpent. The serpent's anger ebbed immensely upon seeing her presence.

 _You bring the Star here as well to_ _sway me!?_

The voice in Heiwa's head sounded pissed off but she let it go. There was no time to be afraid right now.

"Who am I!?" Heiwa screamed at the serpent. "What's my purpose to you!?"

The serpent seemed to be staring her down.

 _The Star's purpose-_

It screamed as suddenly a body was at its eye...Noctis.

"Wait!" Lunafreya stopped her.

"The rite has begun." Luna told her. "Stay back!"

"A fine idea, my lady...after all we mustn't allow the Star to get hurt."

A man appeared at the altar; a bit unkempt in the face but his stride spoke of one with a bit of political sway. Something about this man made Heiwa tense. Fear crept up again and she hid behind Lady Lunafreya.

It was his eyes...Those eyes of his that were scary...She wanted to keep those eyes off of her form.

"All will know peace once the king banishes the darkness." The Oracle did no mind that Heiwa had taken a position behind her. In fact, it almost seemed as if she expected it to happen. "And the star shall bring that peace, once the inheritance is complete."

"Spare me the cryptic fortunes, your grace. I know very well the importance of the special woman that hides behind you." the man stated. "I wouldn't dream of harming their precious star. At least…" His chuckle made Heiwa shake. "Not yet…"

"Run Heiwa!" Lunafreya pushed her away.

"Yes, indeed run little star. This is no place for you." He waved Heiwa off. "Innocence begets innocence as they say."

Heiwa took a deep breath. She recalled what the fire told her...That fear would kill her. For the first time, she stilled herself. She would not be in the dark anymore.

"NO!" All of the confusion was getting to her, driving away her fears of the moment in front of her. "I will not run! Not until someone tells me my purpose for living!"

All of her frustration and anger had come to light. She was tired of all the cryptic answers, she was tired of being the person left not knowing.

She was tired...of running away.

"Ah...the little star grows a backbone…" The man was quite impressed. "Not that I blame you...I too would be quite frustrated. However, I regret to say that even I wouldn't dare harm the delicate nature of your being." He gave a light smirk. "If you wish to stay then by all means...I rather do like an audience...Though, you might not enjoy what I am about to do…"

When she saw the knife, Heiwa froze.

It all happened so fast that by the time she could comprehend anything, Lady Lunafreya was on the stone floor, blood at her side and the man was gone.

"No!" Heiwa instinctively went to help her but the lady held her wrist.

They heard a scream and Heiwa looked up only to witness Noctis' unconscious form fall right next to them...The rite apparently had been completed.

"Quickly!" Lady Lunafreya placed Heiwa's hand upon Noctis. "Together! We must save the king!"

"I...But...You…" Heiwa was crying now.

The Oracle smiled.

"Shh...Everything will be as it should be…"

Their combined power created a gentle glow around Noctis. Heiwa could feel the drain in her senses, and as she succumbed to darkness, she vaguely remembered seeing and hearing two people approach.

 **Next Time: The Father**


	13. The Father

**Getting to the wire everyone! Let's get to it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME.**

 **Chapter 13: The Father**

Animosity had claimed their party to an astronomical degree.

Noctis was near inconsolable after realizing Lunafreya was gone forever. In his maddening grief he had forgotten himself, screaming his frustrations out at Heiwa of all people. She was supposed to be able to heal people, why couldn't she save Luna!? Not to mention she couldn't heal Ignis' lost sight. It was all his mind could think about. His thoughts had brought him to one conclusion…

Ravus had been right all along...The gods cared nothing about him or his friends or even Luna...all they cared about was Heiwa. It made him so pissed off that he just wanted to scream!

Speaking of the woman of the hour, she was there with them but a few paces away from their broken group. Heiwa said she wanted to stay in Altissa to help with the recovery effort, something Noctis was glad for. Right now he didn't want to see her face. In fact, he never wanted to see her again.

However, it was Ignis who was insistent that she follow them. Noctis gave him a glare, but forgot himself...How would his adviser know he was glaring at him anyway?

"None of this is her fault, Noct." Ignis had the gift of knowing when Noctis was upset no matter the situation. "Besides, there are still three more of the Six…"

"They can go to hell for all I care right now…" Noctis muttered under his breath. Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This will pass, Noct…"

Noctis practically smacked Ignis' hand away and approached Heiwa. The young woman had her head down and looked rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Keep your distance, got it?" He told her and she just nodded in silence. At least he knew she would listen to him without question.

"That would be quite difficult." Ignis was guided over. "I will need eyes...Heiwa…"

"Hell no!" Noctis shouted. He made up his mind...she wasn't going near ANYONE he cared about. PERIOD!

"Get a grip will you already!?" Gladio barked out at his prince. He practically had to pull the guy away.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Ignis sighed. "Heiwa...Might you be my eyes for a time?"

She frowned. "I...But…"

"Do not listen to Noct...He is not in the right state of mind at the moment….Oh yes...and Prompto?"

The young photographer had come over at the sound of his name. He had be silent throughout the whole thing, unsure of how to react to everything. Even he had been affected by the negativity around them.

"Yeah?" Prompto asked, willing to help Iggy in any way. Ignis grabbed his head and got right up in his face. Was he trying to stare him down!?

"Do not, under ANY circumstances, let Heiwa out of your sight...Understood?"

Prompto nodded, knowing a command when he heard one. But…

"I know you are Noct's best friend…" Ignis knew what Prompto was thinking. How the hell did he did that anyway? "He most likely told you to stay away. I, on the other hand, am your commanding officer and what I say goes...Agreed?"

"Y...Yeah…" Prompto nodded again, a bit weirded out by Iggy at the moment. Never had Iggy pulled the rank card before, even during Prompto's training.

"Good...I leave Heiwa's life in your care. Do not screw it up." Ignis moved away from Prompto. "Heiwa...Would you mind?"

"Um...O...Okay…" She took Ignis' hand and guided him away.

Gathering himself, Prompto sighed...his shoulders felt suddenly heavy with a huge burden.

"Man…" He huffed then headed towards the others.

The final tomb was located in an abandoned mine on the way to Gralea, the Capital of Niflheim...The center of the Empire. A train ride was required thus the group set forth to their next destination. Noctis had gone to cool his head, Gladio went to the food cabin probably to get drunk, and Prompto just hung his head in the back corner seat of the train car.

Only Ignis and Heiwa remained together. It was a bit of a forced togetherness for Ignis had taken the aisle seat, boxing her in. She wouldn't look at him, instead kept her eyes upon the passing scenery.

"Do not think any of this is your fault."

Ignis' words caused her shoulders to shake.

"But...It kind of is…I was there...I…"

"She told you to save your strength for Noctis." She looked up at him. "It was the right thing to do."

"But it's not fair…"

"Nothing ever is I'm afraid…You cannot allow Noctis' grief to overwhelm you…" He knew her too well because he held up a hand before she could make a single protest. "I know you wish to help with all of your being, but Noctis' pain is his own. He will have to deal with it in his own way. Deep down he knows you are not to blame...He knows Lunafreya wanted you to save him instead of her...And I believe that thought is what is driving his current state. Trust me...I have know Noct most of my life...He will apologize to you once he realizes his own actions have caused you pain."

She frowned but spoke not a word. A comfortable silence was made between them.

Then Ignis redirected the conversation to more...interesting topics...

"I wish to ask you something, Heiwa…At what point did you begin to love Prompto?"

Her head reeled towards him, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. Why would he even ask that now of all times?!

"As Gladio once stated, it is rather obvious…" Ignis gave a bit of a chuckle. "I have a bit of advice for you…" He took her hand. "Do not allow others' anguish to deny what your heart tells you." He let her go and stood. "Now, I believe I need to knock some sense into another individual...I trust you will stay here?"

"Uh...Yeah…" She watched him stand.

"Another thing…" He faced her. "If the gods allow it in the future...If I ever have a daughter, I would hope she would be like you…Innocent and filled with wonder." He turned to leave. "I wouldn't want such things to be tarnished by misunderstandings..."

Heiwa watched him go passed Prompto who jumped at something Ignis spoke to him. As Ignis walked away, Heiwa watched Prompto sigh then freeze when he realized she was staring at him. The two held their gaze for a moment before Heiwa promptly reared back to stare out the window.

It was definitely going to be an awkward journey now.

 **Next Time: The Ruler**


	14. The Ruler

**I really feel this part is being rushed, but I think the explanation in the next chapter helps a bit. It sounds so stupid yet so right at the same time! Though, I do feel that this story has the same feel of the game (sometimes even I felt a few things were being rushed in the game but that's just me ::shrugs::).**

 **Enjoy folks!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME.**

 **Chapter 14: The Ruler**

They managed to get to the next royal tomb, the final one as Ignis stated, but the air was so tense with the group that no sense of companionship was near. Gladio was pissed at Noctis who was still angered by the events in Altissa. Heiwa was still beside herself with the notion that she couldn't save Lunafreya, another reason why Noctis kept his complete distance from her.

Tired of the animosity plaguing their group, it was Ignis who all but demanded a reconciliation of sorts. Gladio and Noctis did such at his request however…Noctis still refused to even look at Heiwa.

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed.

By the time the next artifact was received it was near nightfall, which was very odd to say the least. It seemed as though the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting longer; a nearby haven became their campsite for the night…Unlike their usual nights of laughter and conversation, this one became one of pure deep silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the distance howls of nearby daemons.

The next morning they took the train to their next destination, Tenebrae. It would be a long train ride, perfect for more reconciliation.

Noctis took a walk through the train...Ignis had railed him a new one, admonishing his behavior. He recalled the unsightly conversation at the haven once everyone had gone to bed.

" _I want nothing to do with that...that THING!"_

" _Heiwa is NOT a thing, Noctis."_

" _How the hell do we even know that!?"_

 _A bonk on the head from Ignis' cane_

" _Specs, the hell!?"_

" _Your emotions are blinding you from the truth, Noctis!" It had been the first time Ignis had ever yelled at him. "Even we still do not know the full extent of Heiwa's gifts! You cannot blame her for not knowing, for we all know she has been in the dark her entire life! You are her ruler, you need to start acting like one!"_

" _I rather-" Another bonk on the head._

" _Don't you DARE finish that thought." Though he was blind, Ignis still glared at him. "Noct...You have lost, that is true...but if you do not get over your grief you will force another to do the same."_

 _Noctis glared at him. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let-"_

" _Then you'd rather Prompto feel the same as you do now? Lost and in pain?"_

 _Pause._

" _We all know it...Heiwa and Prompto have feelings for one another...innocent feelings at best. Very much like you and Lady Lunafreya once had. They will not act upon their emotions because of you. They both do not want to disappoint you, one as a subject, the other as a friend."_

" _Why the HELL would-"_

" _A true king would not allow his emotions to affect his subjects OR his friends." Ignis told him. "It is part of being royal...Your emotions do not matter, what matters is the happiness of your people. If that requires you to be in pain, then so be it. You and I both know Heiwa is innocent...and Prompto is as gullible as they come." He turned away from Noctis. "If those two are denied what you once had, it will be all your fault…"_

Noctis sighed as he leaned against the cold metal of the train's connecting car. He closed his eyes, wanting to be alone but the sliding of the door denied him his peace.

"Oh...um...sorry…"

Of all people, Heiwa appeared. She backed away, not saying a word. She was about to leave when Noctis sighed again.

"Hey…" She froze at his voice. "Can we...talk…?"

She turned around. "Um...I...guess so…"

He paused.

"I'm...Sorry…" His shoulders felt so heavy right now. "I...wasn't thinking."

"No…" She shook her head. "I-"

"Let me finish." She shut her trap immediately. "I know Luna's death isn't your fault, I just...guess I wanted someone to blame other than myself…I'm...sorry if I hurt you…"

"It's...Okay…" She frowned. "I...wanted to save her but…"

"But she wouldn't let you…" Noctis smiled sadly. "That sounds like her…" He crossed his arms. "All my life I wanted to protect her but...instead she protected me."

"Well...she loves you…" Heiwa's words had him staring at her; she just couldn't stare back. "She...told me...that when you love someone, you want to protect them with all your might...And that love comes in different forms too...So the protection is different depending upon the type of love. I...don't really know why she told me that…"

He chuckled. "Sounds like she meant to tell me that I guess…" He gave a frustrated sigh. "Come on…" He took her wrist and pulled her through the train cars to the food car where everyone was sitting. He spoke not a word as he passed by Ignis and Gladio to head to Prompto.

"Oh...hey buddy...um...Ack!" Grabbing Prompto by the arm Noctis took his friend and Heiwa into the car where individual resting rooms were located. He all but threw Prompto inside one.

"What's the deal Noct!?" Prompto shouted while nursing his sore arm. He gave a yelp when Heiwa was practically thrown at him.

"You two are going to stay in here until we reach Tenebrae." Noctis glanced at his friend. "When I come back you had better have a serious girlfriend AND you had best be kissing her, got it Prom?" Then he shut the door on them, even using his magic to freeze to door to prevent the two from leaving.

"Well...looks who's playing matchmaker…" Turning he saw Gladio's smirking face down the hall, Ignis beside him.

"Oh shut up...It needed to happen…" Noctis walked up to the two, shrugged. "I was tired of the googly eyes anyway…"

"I'll drink to that!" Gladio huffed. He slapped a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "Still though, you think it was wise to lock them up like that? Prompto IS a guy you know…"

Noctis raised an eyebrow at the bulky male. "You sound like its Iris in there…And besides, it's Prom…"

Gladio shrugged. "What can I say...Heiwa's like...I dunno...a second sister to me…" He chuckled. "Got a point there though...Prom probably wouldn't know what to do with himself anyway...You should've let me have the talk with him before locking them up in there, man."

The two walked away, Ignis ignored for a brief moment. The blind advisor stood in the hallway, silent.

"Hey! Specs! You coming or what?" Gladio shouted.

"Sure…" Ignis smiled and adjusting his sunglasses, joined the two in the food car. Gladio was already ordering his drink as Ignis entered the car.

"Better make that a double for me." Noctis stated as he grabbed a seat.

"I'll give a go at one as well." Ignis joined them.

"You Iggy? Really?" Gladio eyed him. "Heh...Looks like a party then…" He chuckled. "Look at us...we're all getting drunk while the idiot is getting laid."

"I seriously doubt that." Noctis said.

"Bet you three days of training." Gladio grinned.

"That's a dumb bet...There's no way." Noctis eyed him.

Ignis was silent for a long moment as he gripped his glass.

"Well...what exactly are you drinking for, Iggy?" Gladio asked

"Nothing much…" He smiled then took a sip of his drink. Noctis eyed him. "Mind if I join the bet?"

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what do you say, Specs?"

Ignis smiled. "That Noctis will be sore for the next three days...and he will also be mentally exhausted from the intense etiquette courses he so desperately needs."

"Seriously Specs!?" Noctis gaped.

"I have never been more serious in my life…" He raised a glass. "To love…"

"You go it, Specs…" Gladio raised his glass as well. "To love."

Raising his glass, smiled.

"Yeah...To love…"

 **Next Time: The Lover**


	15. The Lover

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

 **Chapter 15: The Lover**

Prompto had a lot going for him. He was darn lucky but that luck was made through his own determination. It was his willpower that made him become who he was today. He considered himself a strong minded person...To a point anyway. He wanted Noct's journey to be filled with as much joy as possible which he made damn sure to fulfill that position.

Then...Heiwa dropped in on them like a chocobo in need of attention.

The first instance he didn't know how to react to the terrified woman with tattered clothing and harsh wounds upon her back. She was scarred, both physically and mentally...The horrors she must have seen…Prompto made it another mission to help her and ever so slowly she began to smile. That first, real smile she gave...well...nearly had him breathless. When she came out in the borrowed clothes of Cindy's he had to stop himself from falling over in his chair. She was an innocent woman who obviously knew nothing of the world...That was trouble in the making.

Heiwa Lockheart...even her name screamed innocence. It made him feel awful inside, the emotions that were beginning to blossom within. Someone so sweet and gentle should be off limits, permanently. Even more so when it was revealed that her own sibling was an Astral. Yeah...that totally made her off limits to everyone, including himself.

Still though, the lingering thoughts continued. Every smile made his heart skip, every accidental touch made him freeze. There was an instance, when they had come back from a hunt at night...she had healed everyone and the moment she touched his shoulder, he tried his damndest to calm his beating heart. He tried to keep his eyes off of her but found it hard to do because she was right in front of him. He frowned when he noticed she was acting strange...a deep blush was strewn across her face.

"Hey...you okay?" He was initially concerned for her well being. She had been sick before…

"Oh...uh...yeah…" She moved away from him and that was when Glady made a rather embarrassing comment. Prompto blushed crimson, by the words but mostly because of Heiwa's reaction to those words...The deep red on her cheeks had gone crimson.

Did...she possibly…? No...there was no way...Then again they did spend a lot of time together...Nah...Not possible...Besides he had more important things to worry about, mostly keeping his best friend alive. He didn't have time for love connections.

Altissa had changed everything though...The animosity was so thick that Prompto swallowed hard. How was he going to fix this? Everyone was so angry over something...Well...not angry per say it was just...sorrow...yeah...sorrow definitely hung around everyone like a plague.

Before heading towards the docks, Noct made Prompto promise he would stay away from Heiwa. Prompto knew very well Noct was just acting on his grief, blaming Heiwa for Lady Lunafreya's death. It made his own heart hurt though...His best friend wanted him to stay away from the one person Prompto had a connection to. Ignis, however, decided otherwise; Prompto couldn't go against an order, no matter what. Still, he kept his distance a bit...making sure Heiwa was in his sight at all times. as Ignis instructed. Ignis had tasked him to watch over her and Prompto wasn't about to ignore an order from Specs.

The train ride was horrible to say the least. Everyone was silent, doing their own thing. Prompto hung back while Ignis and Heiwa spoke, though he had no idea what was said between them, he was sure it was important. He watched Ignis rise from his seat and taking his cane, headed towards Prompto. He figured Specs was going to find Noct but first the elder stood at the edge of the photographer's seat.

"Prompto…" The photographer looked at his superior. "Do not let Noctis' pain stop you from pursuing your emotions."

"Uh...okay…?" He watched Specs leave then felt eyes upon his person.

In her seat some seats away...Heiwa was staring right at him.

It was a brief eye connection but Prompto quickly looked away, blushing. He was sure Heiwa was doing the same thing. This silent treatment continued until they reached the final royal tomb. After retrieving another weapon for Noct, their party was on their final train towards their next destination. As usual, Prompto hung back a bit, glad that at least some comradery had returned. Noct and Heiwa were nowhere to be seen; the blonde wondered where the two were when he noticed Noct approaching...dragging Heiwa behind him.

"Oh...Hey buddy...um...ack!" Noct didn't say a word as he grabbed Prompto's arm, dragging the photograph down the train into the personal sleeping quarter's car. He tossed his best friend into one of the private cars, much to the blonde's surprise.

"What's the deal Noct!?" Prom frowned but had barely enough time to react when Heiwa was practically thrown at him. His fast reflexes caught her before the both of them could tumble to the floor.

"You two are going to stay in here until we reach Tenebrae." Noctis had said. "When I come back you had better have a serious girlfriend..." He stared at Prompto hard. "AND you had best be kissing her, got it Prom?" Then Noct practically locked Prompto and Heiwa in the private room.

What the hell had gotten into his friend!?

"S...Sorry…" Heiwa pushed away from the blonde.

"Um...it's okay…" Geez, Noct sure knew how to put Prom in weird situations. "Um...you...okay?"

"Yeah…" She gave a long sigh. "I think...Noctis...forgave me…Though...It'll be hard to forgive myself."

A frown. "What did you do anyway?"

"I...She was there...right in front of me…" Heiwa had tears in her eyes. "But...Instead of helping her...she made me help Noctis...I...sat there...watching her die…"

"Hey…" He went to her. "It's not your fault…"

"I know...everyone tells me that constantly…" She dried her own eyes then looked at him. "I just...wish I could've helped more..." She went quiet for a moment. "Prompto...I…" She took a deep breath then said something quite surprising.

"I...I think I like you…"

He blinked. "Oh...You...think…?" That sounded weird.

"I...well...I'm still...unsure really…" She hugged herself. "It's...embarrassing but...every time I see you...I...get all...weird…"

The first thought that came to Prompto's mind was...oh shit...What the hell did he do!? The Astrals were going to KILL HIM!

"You're kind...sweet...and fun to be around…" She continued. "I...my stomach feels so...weird...I…"

He gave a light chuckle.

"Butterflies…" She looked at him. That innocent confusion was just too...well...darn cute to ignore. "You have butterflies in your stomach...It's a phrase kinda…"

She frowned. "Is...Is that good or bad?"

He shrugged. "That's up to you, I think…" Man this was weird. "I...guess most of the time it's a good thing…Everyone gets them every once in a while…"

"Oh…" She paused then walked up to him. Prompto froze, unsure of what to do. A hand reached for him...Said hand was on his stomach. "Do...you have them too?"

"Uh...er…" Okay, definitely weird...Yeah… "I...guess so…" He chuckled. "I mean...My best friend basically ordered me to get a girlfriend and well...It's kinda...You know…" Of course she didn't know...idiot. How the hell was he supposed to explain this anyway?

Her innocent eyes stared right at him. "Do...you like me?"

His mind suddenly went blank.

"Uh...yeah of course!" Prompto gave a smile. "When did you get so bold, Heiwa?"

"When I decided…" She looked up at him, a stare he hadn't seen from her before. For a brief moment, she seemed a bit more mature than usual. "That I was tired...Of being in the dark…"

She gave the shock of his life when she kissed him...Not like the first that was an innocent peck on the cheek...no...this was full on lip contact; contact Prompto certainly wasn't expecting from her of all people.

Both were blushing as they pulled away.

"Glady...said...if you liked someone...you're...supposed to...well…" She blushed and Prompto understood. He gave a sigh…

"Man...Glady's ruining my street cred…" Prompto chuckled. "Then again I probably didn't have any to begin with…" She gave him a confused look. "Um...it's nothing…" He gave her a long look, sighed. "Look...Heiwa…" He wondered how to word this right. "It's not...that I don't like you...in that way...I do but...Uh...well…"

"My brother…"

"Yeah...It's...kinda I don't know…" Prompto held up his hands. "Can you blame me? I mean come on, Heiwa! Your brother's one of the Six! That's well...A bit intimidating!"

She shook her head. "If there is one thing I learned...It's that no matter what, always follow your emotions…And...I think my emotions are telling me that...I...want to kiss you again...If...that's okay…"

He paused and blushed.

"Uh...yeah...I guess…"

It was pure, light, innocent the kiss they shared. The only connection they held was her hand which still rested on his stomach and the gentle conjoining of lips. The two parting, a blush stained their cheeks as they gave light laughs over the situation.

A light silence hung in the air...Eyes made contact…

Emotions that had been held back had engulfed them completely...a torrent as it were of emotions that refused to be contained any longer. What was once innocent beginnings were now deep, emotional contacts. Hands reached, lips kissed, teeth bit; yhe world around them was gone, replaced by their partner. The world could crumble around them yet the two wouldn't notice or care for selfishness was their current desire. Only a righteous few bared witness to the two as they indulged in one another's fantasies.

 _You did not have to push them to the brink, Titan…_

The Astrals themselves, minus a few still sleeping, watched with bated breath as new life was being created before them. This was a most important moment...One that could not be ignored…

 _They were going nowhere...We all agreed that the star must be created before the usurper takes them…_

 _He will be most displeased to know he was not there for this blessed occasion…_

A growl, a snort. _He does not deserve to even speak of such things…_

A scream and the ceremony was complete. The lovers lain sprawled on the floor, unconscious at best.

 _They will most likely not remember...A pity...One should know the moment new life is created…_ A wave of a hand, the lovers were clothed once more, placed gently on the long seats within the private room.

Prompto was the first to wake...from a very good dream. Through the haze he could not remember even falling asleep yet here he was, completely knocked out. His eyes first glanced about the small sleeping quarters that was the train car...What happened…?

"Heiwa!" He went to Heiwa's side immediately upon seeing her asleep on the other side of the small room. Her eyes opened and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm? Prompto…?" She smiled and reached for him.

He smiled back, the moment of distress completely gone. It didn't matter how they both ended up asleep, at least they were both okay. "We're pretty boring huh?" He took her hand, kissed it.

"Guess so…" She sighed. "...Kiss me…? Please…?"

A smile and he leaned over her. For the third time lips touched but the sweet moment was abruptly halted as the train jerked to a complete stop. The sudden movement caused a tumble onto the floor, though Prompto made sure to take most of the force.

"Prompto! Heiwa!" The door flew open, revealing a concerned Noctis. The prince looked down to see his best friend and Heiwa sprawled on the floor. "Guys...really…?"

"Hey! It's not what it looks like!" Prompto immediately stood up. Helping Heiwa to her feet he asked, "What happened?"

"We're under attack." Noctis looked towards Heiwa. "Stay here." He set his eyes on Prompto. "Let's go."

"Right…" Prompto's eyes befell Heiwa. "I'll be back okay? Don't move...Hide if you need to…" He hugged her. "Stay safe…Promise me…"

"I promise…" She said then watched him rush out the door, closing it in his wake. It was the last Heiwa remember before a light pain hit her neck and she was falling...Not onto the hard train floor...but rather into the arms of someone else. Darkness was creeping into her eyesight. She caught a glimpse of her kidnapper…Ragged hair...scary eyes…

She wanted to run but there was little she could do as the familiar man that once killed Lady Lunafreya picked her up into his arms.

"Sweet dreams...little star…" The voice sent a chill down her spine as darkness filled her completely. Ardyn casually walked out of the train, carrying one of his prizes.

He chuckled. "What a cruel cloth destiny weaves…" He gave a smirk.

"Now...We must not forget Romeo...shall we…Juliet?"

 **Next Time: Truths**


	16. Truths

**Alright everybody! Here it is! The big reveal! A few things though, I wanted to focus more on Heiwa's purpose rather than her true origins so sorry if her origins seem a bit way out there. The main purpose of this story is Heiwa's purpose for existing, not where she came from. Just wanting to put that out there! And by the way, I found a way to fix the rushed feel of the previous chapter yay! The explanation sounds so stupid yet so right at the same time!**

 **Alrighty! Let's get to it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME**

 **Chapter 15: Truths**

When Prompto came to, he realized he was contained not just behind bars but also in a contraption that held his arms and legs. He tried the strength of his bonds but found everything to be immobile.

What happened? He remembered heading to Zegnautus Keep where the crystal was being kept then…

"Ah...Romeo awakens...Just in time for the joyous reunion!"

It was Ardyn that came into view but he wasn't alone...In his arms he carried an unconscious Heiwa.

"What the hell did you do!?" Prompto struggled in his bonds, ready to pummel the man in two.

"Calm down Romeo, I wouldn't think of harming dear Juliet." He placed Heiwa in a cell nearby on one of the beds. He even covered her form with at blanket. "Such a fragile thing...Full of hope…" He closed her cell door. "It would be interesting to see what happens when that hope fades away."

"You sick freak!" Prompto screamed.

"Me? A freak? Come now…" Ardyn came up to Prompto's cell. "I'm not the one that had a little romp on a train. I must say I was not expecting the big moment to happen there of all places...You could have at least waited until I captured you both. I would have provided much more suitable accommodations…" He sighed and shrugged. "Ah well...young love waits for no one."

Prompto glared at him. "What the HELL are you talking about!?"

Ardyn blinked. "Oh dear...Well...My goodness...I suppose they were tired of waiting then…" He chuckled. "You truly were used, my boy..." He gave a smirk to Prompto. "To put it simply, you and that precious little one sleeping in there well…" He chuckled.

Prompto was silent for a long moment, his tired mind recounting the memories. He didn't truly know how many days he had been here but he went through his memories before the snow, before being thrown off the train by his own best friend…

"Most likely you and that young woman were placed in a most compromising position…" Ardyn egged him on and suddenly Prompto went white as a sheet. "Ah! There it is!" He sighed. "I did not know exactly WHEN it would happen, nor did I suspect you to be the chosen...but imagine my surprise!" He smiled. "Well...We should have a celebration! Too bad your friends are not here to celebrate with us." He turned to walk away. "By the way...Congratulations to you both...It is a pity neither of you shall ever see the child take a breath…"

Prompto's skinned crawled. "Wha...what are you…?"

Ardyn paused.

"Oh goodness me…" He went back to Prompto's cell. "Do not tell me you do not know how a baby is created…" He rolled his eyes. "What ARE they teaching in schools these days?" He stared at Prompto. "To put it simply, dear boy...That young woman is NOT the star per say...rather…" He smirked.

"It is the child...in which you and she created…"

All color drained from Prompto's face.

"Wh...What…?" Prompto's shocked words were drowned out by Ardyn's laugh.

"Imagine that! Ifrit's line and a clone created to destroy that which the Six hold dear...My...talk about odd fates indeed…" He sighed. "Whether you believe me or not, it is true...Of course, it is mostly a bunch of cells and such but eventually that young woman's belly will be bulging with life...Life that, according to the Six...will be granted the inheritance. I do believe you have been used dear boy...Much like your friends have as well…"

"SHUT UP!" Prompto screamed at him, mad as hell.

"Now, now...No need for screaming dear boy...It wouldn't be good for the baby…"

"Baby…? What...Baby…?"

Ardyn turned around and Prompto looked over the creep to see Heiwa waking up. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed; jumping from the bed she backed away from the cell door, away from Ardyn.

"Ah...good morning!" Ardyn smiled as he approached her bars. "How are you feeling? Dreadfully sorry if I hit you too hard but I had to be quick about it...You are quite the protected young lady."

"Heiwa! Don't talk to him!" Prompto screamed.

"Oh will you shut up? We are trying to have a conversation over here…" Ardyn reached into his coat and pulled out a button. A flick of it and Prompto screamed in pain.

"Prompto!" Heiwa screamed as Prompto fell unconscious.

"Do not worry, Romeo is simply asleep." He stared at Heiwa's cowering form. He smirked. "Now...While we wait for your rescue party, why don't I tell you a little story...One that definitely involves you...and that thing you carry…"

It felt like hours...silent hours...Prompto had yet to awaken and Heiwa had become silent after Ardyn had left her there...She was beginning to lose all hope when...

"Prom!?" She heard the voice of Noctis down the hall. She rushed to the bars and cried in relief as her eyes befell Noctis, Gladio and Ignis rushing towards them.

"Hurry! Prompto's hurt!" She cried out. It was Ignis that let her out while Gladio and Noctis helped Prompto.

"Are you hurt?" Ignis asked her.

"I...I'm fine!" She rushed passed him to get to Prompto who had collapsed to the floor. Placing her hands on his form she burst into tears when the green glow never showed up.

"Guess that device also screws up her powers too…" Gladio grunted in disappointment.

"Gladio get her out of here!" Noctis rushed over as well, ready to help his friend but paused when Prompto quickly pulled Heiwa into his arms.

"Prompto?" She froze.

"Not now…Just…" His grip on her tightened. "Gimme a second…"

The band now back together, they managed to find a place to rest before heading towards the crystal itself. Now that the device had been destroyed, Noctis and Heiwa's powers were forces to reckon with. Already she was healing them all from the intense fighting they went through to get here, this brief solace of a bunker.

After healing Prompto she paused, contemplating her next words. She sat down on a cot nearby and held her head.

"I...Know who I am…" She nearly jumped when Prompto grabbed her hand.

"Don't believe anything that comes out of that guy's mouth, Heiwa…"

"You...heard…?"

"Not all of it…I...was in and out of consciousness…"

"O...Oh…" She sighed. "Still though...He may be awful but…" She stared at Prompto. "I...really believe he wasn't making this up...Something...just told me that...he was telling the truth…"

Prompto frowned at her then sighed.

"What did Ardyn say, Heiwa?" Ignis asked her.

She stared at them all...Then laid out before them.

"After Ifrit was killed in the Great War of Old...Shiva...took pity on him...She wanted him to see the worth of humanity so...she gave him something he hated...mortality."

"Wait…Are you telling us that one of the Six-!" Gladio barked out but Ignis raised a hand.

"Let her finish before we jump to conclusions, Gladio." Ignis nodded. "Continue, Heiwa."

"W...Well...He was mad at first but...then he started to realize the gifts that humanity held...So...he started a family...his children had children and so on until…"

"Until you came to be." Ignis added and she nodded.

"Before he died of old age, Ifrit wished that he could write the wrongs he made to humanity so...he proclaimed that one of his children...the first girl...would help the true king from the prophecy…So….Yeah...I guess...I really am one of them...sort of…" She shook her head. "When I was born...That guy, Ardyn said there was a great sigh of relief…The Astrals then took forms that would seem like family to me to protect me as I grew up."

"What about that thing you can do...you know with the wings and all…" Noctis asked.

They had prevented it from happening again, the winged attack Heiwa could accomplish, by keeping Heiwa away from battle. She still didn't know what it entailed and none of them were about to enlighten her about it.

"You...mean that time I blacked out?" She frowned. "He said...that I held the wings of truth...It's...an extra layer of protection but the power doesn't truly belong to me…" She paused. "I'm just...borrowing it until the real person um...takes it…"

"I can only assume this person is your child, am I correct?"

All eyes were on Ignis. Prompto visibly froze.

Noctis eyed his adviser. "Specs...What…The…?"

Ignis paused. "Ravus told me a bit of Heiwa...at least what the Oracle line knew…" He moved his head towards Noctis. "When this is all over, you will need to name your heir…" He pointed his cane to where he hoped Prompto or Heiwa were sitting. "A child not born of royal line, but of common…Mixed with the blood of the gods themselves...The meek shall inherit the throne of the Lucil…And the age of light shall begin."

"Holy shit…" Gladio breathed out then looked towards Prompto who was shaking.

"We must be very careful now…" Ignis pushed up his glasses. "Not only are we protecting Noctis, we are also protecting the mother of our future king. I fear Heiwa is no longer safe from Arydn now."

"Well I'll be damned…" Gladio went over to Prompto, smacked him on the back. "You dog!"

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Prompto shouted, pulling away from Gladio. "I don't even remember!"

"Seriously!?" It was Gladio's turn to gap. "You don't remember getting-"

"No!" Prompto shouted. "We just talked! Honest!" He blushed a little. "But...Um...there was a little of er...ya know...Noct said-"

"I don't remember either." All eyes went to Heiwa; her head was down and she was blushing too. "All we did was-"

Suddenly Heiwa doubled over, a strangled cry falling out of her mouth. She was gripping below her stomach in deep seated pain.

"Hurry! Lay her down!" Ignis took over immediately; he was at her side instantly. "Show me where it hurts, Heiwa! Quickly!" She guided his hand to where the pain was the worst... "Hmm...Prompto, did Ardyn do anything to her?"

"I don't know, I just saw him bring her in!" Prompto was about to have a sheer panic attack.

"It...feels...like I'm being ripped apart!" Heiwa screamed out loud as she writhed in absolute pain.

"Noctis over here NOW!" Ignis barked out and the prince came over. "See if you can feel any sort of magic. Hurry!"

Nodding, Noctis placed his hand upon Heiwa. He winced, feeling a horrible essence there.

"That bastard…" He cursed. "Hey! Gladio! Prompto! A little help here!"

"Uh...right!" Prompt was eager to help, Gladio as well.

"Hold her down!" The prince commanded and Heiwa was held as still as possible.

"What...What's…?" She was panicking.

"It's alright…" Noctis replaced his hand with the one that held the ring of the Lucil. "I'm just going to get rid of it."

Her eyes went wide. "R...Rid of...what…?"

He glared.

"The starscourge that bastard put in you…" The ring began to glow. "Hold still…"

Then tendrils of dark energy were siphoned from Heiwa's small form and became light energy that Noctis absorbed. The pain gone, Heiwa sighed with relief. They let her sit up, glad she was okay.

"That's it…" Gladio rose, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill his ass…"

"Agreed…" Ignis nodded.

Noctis was silent for a long moment.

"Prom...Heiwa…" He looked at the two. Prompto didn't need words…

"So...it's true...isn't it…?" Prompto asked quietly to Noctis.

"Yeah...I felt the life force there…" Noctis looked at his friend. "Looks like you're going to be a father…"

A long moment then Prompto grabbed Heiwa's hand.

"Um...We...need to talk…"

He nodded over to a few bunk beds across the way, from the group.

"Sure…" The two moved a bit away from the group, as best as they could get in the small bunker. Noctis watched them for a moment.

"Talk about timings…" Gladio sighed. "When this is over I'm gonna do more than smack that idiot over the head."

"Oh NOW you're sulking?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at him. "What about Prom?"

"He will be fine, though I cannot blame him for the shocking information." Ignis stated. "It is not everyday you discover your child will be a future king."

"Or the fact that you're suddenly a father to be...Hell I'd be terrified." Gladio retorted. "But how the hell could you not remember? That's pathetic."

"...I suspect the Six had a bit of a...hand in this development." Ignis suggested.

"I wouldn't put it past them…" Noctis sighed. "Well then...guess we'd better hurry…" He rose from the cot he occupied. "Can't let my best friend's kid get hurt…" Prompto and Heiwa returned to the rest of the group.

Worried over his best friend, Noct asked, "Everything okay?"

"Uh...Yeah…" Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry...I'm just…A bit…Ya know…"

"We both are but…" Heiwa took his hand. "We don't blame each other for this…"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "If neither of us remember then, what's there to blame about? I mean, it might not even be mine really…"

"Surely you remember something…" Gladio frowned.

"Um...Well…"

"Let's leave it be for now." Ignis stood. "All that should be known is that Heiwa is in a delicate state at the moment. However the child came to be should not matter presently."

Heiwa held a hand to her form.

"I...I'm really pregnant?"

Noctis knelt to her.

"Yeah...Guess you are…" He placed a hand over her own. "I promise...Nothing's going to happen to it…"

She smiled. "I...know…Somehow...I just...Know…"

Gladio smacked his head and groaned. "Oh dear gods...This means there's gonna be another Prompto running around…"

"Awe there you go again teasing me, Glady!" Prompto pouted. "My kid'll be great!"

"A few minutes ago you were thinking it wasn't yours…" Gladio crossed his arms.

"Well...every kid needs a dad so, might as well be me!" Prompto grinned. "I'll be a great one!"

Gladio shook his head. "That kid is so screwed."

"I'm SO not babysitting." Noctis rose, enjoying teasing his friend. "That's all I need is some kid running around breaking stuff."

"Awe Noct! Not you too!" Prompto whined.

Despite the situation, there was much needed laughter in that small bunker. A little ray of sunshine in a world of pure darkness. It would be the last time they had such tidings…

At least...for a very long time...

 **Next Time: Faith**


	17. Faith

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV, its characters, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator! All original characters belong to ME!

 **Chapter 17: Faith**

Heiwa was beside herself with so many emotions that it was hard to even think. So much happened in such a brief span of time it was difficult to comprehend. She wondered if the situation had changed if she had not been there as witness to it all…She recalled them leaving the bunker for the hanger, remembered being told to hide, watched as Noctis made a mad dash for the crystal…

The next thing Heiwa knew, she was strapped in a seat with Ignis' coat over her form, inside an Imperial transport.

At first Heiwa panicked. Had she been captured by the Empire again!? Where was everyone!? A hand on her shoulder and she realized blind Ignis was beside her within the transport.

They had fled...Fled for their lives...Leaving Noctis within the crystal.

It wasn't like they could do anything, so Ignis explained to her. Noctis was where he needed to be, buried within the crystal, absorbing its power or so was told. It was by a miracle the four of them managed to escape.

"He will return." Ignis told her. "I am most sure of it."

Heiwa trusted him completely. Now they just needed to survive the unending night to come...And come it did...with a vengeance.

There was hardly any warning as the sun was lost to the blackness of an eternal night. Thankfully, they managed to get everyone to relative safety within Lestallum. It was the only safe haven now due to the technology being used on the meteorite.

There was little time to even think properly, for the moment they arrived to Lestallum, immediately the guys tasked themselves with helping as many people as possible. Home base had become the hotel within Lestallum, of which Iris and Heiwa resided. Gladio gave Iris the rundown of what happened at the Keep and Iris instantly proclaimed herself as Heiwa's protector, as any Amicitia would do when concerning the next Lucian heir. All the while Heiwa remained silent, still processing the events that occured. She barely recalled being given a room to rest while everyone else went to work in this new world of darkness.

To think...she was pregnant...with the next Lucian heir...a child born of both the blood of the Six and common origins. Being the descendant of Ifrit was enough but now she was carrying a future monarch? This was just too much to bare upon her fragile shoulders.

A knock and in walked Prompto. It had become majorly awkward between them ever since they left the Keep. With helping the residence as soon as they landed, there was no time for the parents of Lucis' future ruler to talk.

"Hey...Iris said you weren't feeling okay…" Prompto scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…" Heiwa sighed. "I…" She looked at him, the man that was the father of her child. "Aren't you...a bit...you know…"

Prompto frowned at her. "Didn't we have a conversation about this?" He went to her, sat down next to her on the bed. "Though, it probably wasn't much of a conversation…Seeing as that we were near death and all..."

She gripped his hand.

"I'm...scared…" She shook. "I'm...really scared Prompto…" Tears began to form in her eyes. "There's...so much going on and I'm thinking of how so much has gone wrong, of what COULD go wrong...I…"

"You're not the only one scared Heiwa." He told her. "I guess...We're all just used to things going wrong that it doesn't affect us much anymore…" He gave her a small smile. "But there's always hope."

"Noctis was everyone's hope...and he's gone!" Heiwa was beside herself. "I can't help but think that...all of this is…"

"Don't think this is your fault."

"But it is!" She rose and faced him, tears fell. "They took Noctis from you guys! Technically I'm one of them too! Aren't you the least bit angry!?"

She was of course referring to the Six. It was a rather shocking discovery...Heiwa being a descendant of one, though it did make sense considering her ability to heal and that amazing transformation of hers.

Prompto hung his head.

"At first...I was…" He confessed. "I mean...What gives them the right to...well toy with people's lives? I started to think that everything I've done in my life, they made me do just to be here right now." He frowned. "It was only a brief moment though, after that I realized something…What if something HAD changed? Well...I would probably be dead...It does seem like we're all being manipulated for some higher purpose and all...And yeah that kinda sucks because you start thinking about things like 'did I really just want to lose weight or did the Six make me lose weight?' 'Did I really want to leave Insomnia or did they force me to go?'." He stared at her. "And of course...Did I really...start to like you, or did the Six make me like you?" He chuckled. "Everything in me wants to stay away because you're like Noct...Close but...Not too close. Yeah, he's my best friend and all but there's still that wee little line of royalty/commoner that we just can't cross. Now there's the commoner/daughter of the Six line and that's just way too much to comprehend. Not to mention the fact that…" He swallowed. "The fact that said Six daughter is carrying my kid…"

Immediately Heiwa placed a hand under her stomach, where new life was growing.

"So...I guess we're both a bit...freaked out right now...Just...in different ways…" He rose and stood in front of her. "But I know Noct...No matter what, he'll come back and kick butt."

"How...how are you so sure he'll come back?" The question was made on whispered breath.

"Because I have faith." Their eyes locked. "Don't you do too?"

Heiwa stilled, Prompto continued.

"If we don't have faith, what point is there?" He reasoned. "Ardyen took a lot from all of us...All that's really left IS faith...Do you want him to take that away too?"

Her answer was quick. "No!"

"Then don't let him." Prompto said. "The longer we think about the bad stuff, the quicker faith goes away." He grinned. "Learned that from Iggy!"

Immediately a giggle lightly burst from her lips. It brought light back to a dark situation.

"See? Things aren't so bad…" Prompto reasoned again.

"Yeah…" She gave him a light smile. "I guess not…" A hug was given to him. "Thanks, Prompto…"

"Heh...Anytime." He hugged back. For a moment they just stood there in the middle of the room in each other's arms, listening to the comforting silence around them.

When Iris asked Prompto to go check on Heiwa the guy was a bit nervous at first and who expected nothing less? There was so much going on that there was no time to comprehend important matters of future fatherhood. As Heiwa was now her charge, Iris took it upon herself to create a moment for Heiwa and Prompto to truly be alone. These moments would be few and far between for a while. Standing outside Heiwa's room, Iris gave them the privacy they desperately needed right now.

Down the hall came Ignis, who had quickly become adjusted to his new life as a blind man. He had quickly memorized the location of Heiwa's room and the hotel itself.

"Iggy!" Iris greeted him.

"Well? How are they?" Even he agreed Prompto and Heiwa needed a private moment.

"Not sure...I was about to check on them." Iris giggled. "Let's check together!"

A knock and the door was slowly opened. Iris peeked in and smiled.

"They're fine." She told Ignis who couldn't see the two lovers curled up together, sleeping on the bed peacefully. "They're asleep." She silently closed the door. "Man...What a ride huh?"

"Indeed…" Ignis nodded. "Give them an hour at least then wake Prompto...He will be greatly needed I'm sure."

"You got it!" Iris called. "Say Iggy...What do you think's gonna happen when Noct comes back?"

Ignis paused.

"Whatever happens, we will be there to see it through to the end." He headed down the hall. "Take good care of the queen mother."

"Not a problem!" Iris said as she watched Ignis walk down the hallway with his cane. Once he was out of sight she sighed.

"Noct...Hurry…" She leaned against the door. "I don't think we can hold on for too long…"

 **Next Time: Inheritance**


	18. Inheritance

**Here it is everyone! The finale to, what I believe, is an interesting story!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 15, it's characters, settings, etc., belong to its respective creator. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME.**

 **Chapter 16: Inheritance**

It had been ten years since he had touched that crystal, ten years since he had been absorbed by its glow. Noctis had returned to a world of absolute darkness, where daemons ruled all. He managed to hitch a ride to old Hammerhead which, with its high fences, was now a home base for hunters. It was here that he met up with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto once again.

"About time you showed up." Gladio smacked the now grown Noctis in the back.

"Yeah…" Noctis smiled, glad to see them all once again. He looked towards Prompto. "Say…how is Heiwa?"

Gladio groaned. "Oh hell here we go again…"

"Oh she's doing fine!" Prompto was grinning like the idiot he was. "Wanna see him?" He immediately thrusted his camera at Noctis. "Take a look at Noct!"

A young boy at the tender age of ten was seen in a picture, his blonde hair and blue eyes smiling as he hugged his mother, Heiwa. She had grown to be a very beautiful lady.

"I take a picture of him every year!" Prompto had a proud papa smile plastered all over his face.

"Noct huh?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at Prompto who chuckled nervously.

"Heh, well ya know…had to represent my best bud." Prompto smiled. "They're in Lestallum right now. Heiwa was sorry she couldn't meet you but, ya know…"

"Yeah, cause you knocked her up again." Glaidus grunted. "What's the count now?"

"I believe this one would be the third." Ignis stated.

"Hey! I want a big family!" Prompto said. "She said its any day now! The doctor said it might be a girl this time!"

"Awe hell a girl version of you?" Glaidus huffed.

Noctis smiled, glad to have the comradery again.

"Let's end this quickly then…" He looked at them all. These were his friends, his brothers...and he was ready to sacrifice everything for their future.

With determination he headed out of Hammerhead, his brothers beside him. "Let's go back home."

* * *

Even though she was near due, Heiwa was adamant about having her child in Hammerhead. With Iris at her side and her two other children with her, the journey was rough in the beginning but they had been on the road when the darkness was gone. They stopped the truck in the middle of the street, watching as the light of day destroyed the darkness that had plagued the world for ten long years. They had barely made it through the high walls of Hammerhead when Heiwa doubled over with birth pains.

When the last of the darkness was gone, the shrill cry of new life hit Hammerhead. It was the next day when three crownsguard members returned...without their king.

"Dad!"

The child's cry was the first of another, waking the new mother from her slumber. She rose from her makeshift bed and smiled wearily at the baby lying next to her.

"Time to meet your daddy…" She took the child wrapped in old clothes and with the help of Iris walked out into the light of day. There she saw them, Ignis and Gladio...and Prompto…

"What're you guys doing here huh?" Prompto grinned as he picked up Iggy, his middle child, then ruffled Noct's golden locks. "Don't tell me you ran away!"

"No...Mom and Aunt Iris brought us here." Noct's eyes were wide with wonder. "You shoulda seen it! It was like BAM! No more dark and this big big light just BAM!"

"Noct, Iggy…" Heiwa approached, Iris helping her. Frowning Prompto set Iggy down and went to her.

"Are you crazy?" He said and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" She gave him a smile. "I just thought you would like to meet her…" She held up the bundle in her arms. "The first child born into a world of light."

Prompto stared at the child.

"A girl huh?" Gladio chuckled. "You owe me 30, Iggy."

Prompto held his daughter in his arms, smiling at the little fingers and toes.

"Where's Noctis?" Gone was the blissful haze at Heiwa's question.

Prompto frowned. "Can we...talk about that later? Please…?"

She stared at him then slowly nodded in understanding.

"Hey…" Prompto looked towards Ignis and Gladio. "You think...we could…?"

"Let the mother rest another day, Prompto…" Ignis told him.

"Right…" Prompto looked down at Noct. "Hey buddy…" He knelt to his older child. "You ready to see where your daddy came from?"

"You bet!" Noct's smile was infectious.

The next morning an escort of sorts walked the empty streets of the great city of Insomnia. Not a soul was left here...Only ghosts from the past lingered in alleyways and broken homes.

They came to the citadel, this time not to battle...but to escort. In the throne room laid the homage to the great True King, Noctis Lucis Caelum...The man that gave his life for the light enjoyed by all.

"Wow...what happened here dad, mom?" Noct Argentum looked around at the rubble in wonder. His brother, Iggy was being carried by his Uncle Gladio, his neck in the man's shoulder. Luna Argentum, the newest member of the family, was carried by her mother.

"It's...a long story…" It was Prompto that guided the young Noct up the steps to stand before the memorial carrying his best friend's name. "But you know the guy I told you about? The one I named you after? He used to live here…"

"Really? Cool!" Noct looked up at his father. "Can I go look around?"

Prompto smiled. "Sure." The young Noct instantly rushed up the steps, passed the memorial. "Hey! Slow down!" Prompto went after him, stopping as he reached the last step.

He saw his own son sitting with his tiny legs dangling, upon the Lucian throne.

"Um...hey...buddy…" Prompto wasn't sure it would be a good idea for his son to sit there. It was still raw, the emotions that swelled within Prompto. He could still see his best friend's dead body sitting in that chair, stabbed by the king's sword. He knew his son would one day sit there, as prophesied but...

"No worries dad! The man and lady said I could sit here!" Noct smiled at his father. "They said it's a present for me! It's cool!"

Prompto froze for a moment then chuckled. "I...guess it is…"

"Can you tell me about him again? The guy I'm named after, dad?" Noct asked, Prompto smiled.

"Sure…"

Down below Heiwa smiled. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there, standing somewhere about the room.

"Thank you…" She said to the space around her. "May you finally find happiness…"

Gloved hands reached for the child in her arms; a gentle smile on a kingly face as eyes watched from high above.

A voice in the wind...

 _Blessings to you all...my friends...my family...I leave this world of light to you...may it bring you joy...and love..._

 **The End**

 **A.N. I always try to end my stories with a final Author's Note. This story, though shorter than a good bit of my other stories, was quite enjoyable to write. It gave me inspiration and hope in knowing that light can be created and bring goodness to the world. I hope you all enjoyed this fanciful tale of mine!**

 **With that said, be inspired by others...create your wonderful stories, and always, always always...believe in hope.**


End file.
